Por Fin Juntos
by Siena Vargas
Summary: Italia vuelve a tener esos sueños que le recuerdan su pasado y a Sacro Imperio Romano, así como la llegada de algunas personas hara que las cosas cambien un poco y Alemania vaya recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdos, es hora de que las cosas cambien, y los demás acepten lo que en verdad sienten pero, ¿serán capaces de ello?
1. Cap1 Sueños y Sorpresas

Ciao a tutti~ bellos bambinos estes es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, espero que les guste~

La pareja principal es Alemania/Italia del Norte,  
habrán más parejas pero shh che è segreto~

Aclaro que habrán al menos una o dos  
parejas hetero pero como relleno nada más.~

Ah mi bello fic tendra géneros como:  
*Romance  
*Humor (si es que lo logro)  
*Magia  
*Lemon y tal vez Mpreg~

~**Capitulo l.**~

Era una noche tranquila el joven italiano se habia escabullido como siempre a la habitación del alemán para dormir con él. Ludwing ya se habia dado cuenta de que el menor se encontraba haciendole compañia otra vez, pero era algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado y para ser sincero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Debía admitir que adoraba la prescencia del italiano menor, adoraba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel rozar con la de él; pero eso era algo que jamás se atrevería a decirle después de todo ya había tenido más que suficiente con esa cita en el día de San Valentino~[/font][/font]

See, aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que lo invito a comer a ese restaurante, las flores favoritas que habia comprado para Feliciano y... aah... ese anillo que habia echo para él. Nunca en sus tantos años de vida se imagino hacer todas esas cosas y tenerle tanta paciencia a alguien, pero, algo tenia ese italiano que a él le encantaba, algo en el habia cambiado desde que lo conocio, con el tiempo habia empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia el pero...

¡Sacro Imperio Romano! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! -repetia una y otra vez el italiano hablando dormido mientras se removía en la cama provocandole una pequeña punzada en el corazón al pobre alemán- ¡Sacro Imperio Romano...! -volvio a susurrar el nombre de su primer amor mientras unas lagrimas traviesas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras aun dormía-

Italia... -susurro debilmente el rubio mientras secaba las lagrimas del menor y besaba con mucha ternura las mejillas de este. Podía sentir claramente como aun el italiano sollozaba mientras seguía aun en ese sueño profundo. Notarlo así lo entristecía y más aun al saber a quien tanto llamaba entre sueños, tiempo atras Italia le habia contado sobre Sacro Imperio Romano que lo había conocido desde que era pequeños y habia empezado a trabajar como sirvienta en la casa de él, después de que lo separaron de su hermano mayor Romano y de como siempre los demás creían de que el era una niña y quien no! si la señorita Hungría lo vestia con sus ropas, así como también de la vez en que Sacro Imperio Romano le había pedido que le enseñara a pintar... Alemania empezo a sentirse un poco mal de solo recordar todo lo que el Italiano le había contado sobre su primer amor, y así sin poderlo resistir se fue quedando nuevamente dormido preguntandose si algun dia podria tener la oportunidad de ocupar un espacio en el corazón de su amado italiano...

La noche siguio tranquila dejando dormir y soñar con suma libertad a todos que se encontraban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros mientras aun dormian y soñaban quien sabe que cosa, pero con el paso de las horas la señora de la noche dio paso al Astro rey que empezo a iluminar con todo su esplendor; lentamente los rayos de sol se fueron introduciendo a la habitación pero aun así ninguno de los dos hacia caso ya que aun seguian profundamente sumergidos en sus sueños...

Uhm..Ve~... -aun medio adormilado el italiano podía sentir una gran calidez, aun en sus sueños sonrio ampliamente mientras acercaba más su cuerpo a e

Por otro lado ninguno de los dos jovenes se había dado cuenta de que un joven nipon quien iba usando una yukata de color negro con blanco caminaba con gran cautela a la habitación de Alemania mientras llevaba consigo una camarita ya encendida y grabando cada paso que daba...

Uhm... ¡Vamos! ¡Buenos días! Esto es "Sorpresa al despertar" por Japón, quien adora jugar solo. Hoy iremmos a echarle un vistaso a Alemania -susurraba mientras abria la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido- Bien, hagámoslo. Voy a entrar... Como me esperaba, el cuarto de Alemania es muy ordenado, las latas de cerveza están tiradas en un bote especial -continuaba hablando en voz baja y con camara en mano mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido, grabo cada rincón de la habitación de joven alemán hasta que algo que se encontraba en el piso llamo la atención del joven nipon- "Algo de ropa..." -pensó mientras recogía la prenda y la mirada con sumo cuidado, dejo la prenda aun lado y se dirigio directo a la cama del alemán; lentamente fue levantando las sabanas y menuda sorpresa la que se llevo al ver como Alemania e Italia estaban compartiendo la cama y para más que se encontraban muy juntitos- "Lo sabía..." "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

...Uhm... Alemania... -hablo entre dormido el italiano mientras temblaba de frío, y como si fuera poco el alemán de forma inconsciente atrajo al menor aun más hacia el y lo abrazo ante la mirada del pobre Japón impactado-

"WHOA, hasta lo hace de forma inconsciente..." "No tengo idea de que cara debo poner..." "Tal vez tengo que sonreír"... "Esto es MUY embarazoso!" -eran los pensamientos del nipon mientras sus mejillas adquirían un suave tono rosado al ver tremenda escena, apago la camara y empeazo a salir lentamente sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos- Aah... -suspiro mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón- De algún modo ya me lo imaginaba, pero jamás creí verlos así en especial a Alemania... haha -sonrió con dulzura- como me gustaría saber que se siente estar asó... -u con esos pensamientos se dirigio a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los demás, ya que sabia que en cualquier momento esos dos se despertarían...-[/font]

Continuara...~  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

~**Siena**~: Uff.. el primer cap... -cae rendida en un montón de cojines super pachonsitos- x.x  
Alemania: Se puede saber el porque? ¬¬  
~*Siena*~: El porque que? o.ó

Alemania: El porque de eso...! ¬_¬  
~*Siena*~: Cual eso? o_ò  
Alemania: -_-

Italia: -se aparece de la nada abrazando a Alemania- Aaww~ Ve ...Doitsu~  
Alemania: ITALIA! No hagas eso! -se sonroja un poco-  
Italia: Ve~? Demo... Doitsu~

~*Siena*~: Aaaw~ Mi vida -saca una camarita y empieza a tomarles fotos-  
Alemania: -mira a Siena con muy malos ojos- deja de tomar fotos  
~*Siena*~: NO~ -se niega mientras hace un puchero-

Italia:Ve~  
Alemania: Ustedes dos... me van a volver loco...  
~*Siena*~/Italia: Pero así nos quieres verdad -entre Italia y yo besamos cada cada uno las mejillas de Alemania- Ve~

Alemania: -super sonrojadisimo nos abraza sin decir nada-

~*Siena*~: Por cierto, ¿donde esta Japon?  
Italia: Ah.. esta con Girisha-san -dice tranquilamente-  
Alemania/~*Siena*~: ¿Nani? 0.0?


	2. Cap2 Una visita inesperada

~**Capitulo 2.**~

Después de hacer visto a esos dos en una escena tan como decirlo... ¿Conmovedora? decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos e ir a hacer el desayuno , dejo su cámara en una mesita y se dispuso ir a la cocina. Empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes desde huevos, pan, wurst (es algo que no podía faltar eso y la cerveza o el alemán de pondría de mal humor lol) -uhm que preparare hoy ? -se preguntó el mismo mientras miraba los ingredientes -Aah- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como tocaban sin cesar el timbre -Me pregunto ¿quien podrá ser a esta hora?

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa tres peli castaños esperaban a que les habitarán la puerta...

Argh, ¿porque demonios de tardarán tanto en abrir una maldita puerta! Demonios, maldito macho patatas-decía el mayor de los italianos mientras no cesaba de tocar el turno te con fuerza como queriendo destruirlo- ( ；ò Д ó)

Ya Lovino-love cálmate-dijo el mayor de los peli castaños, mientras le sonreía con dulzura-

Haha ¿Lovino-love? -rió al escuchar lo que había el de ojos verdes-

Tsk! Konoyaro deja de decirme así -rugió sonrojado mientras maldecía por bajo y no dejaba de presionar el timbre-

Segundos después un japonés muy aturdido abrió la puerta sólo para ver al Romano que venía acompañado de España, y como este lo tenía abrazado de forma posesiva haciendo que este se pudiera tan rojo como un tomate mientras una chica con un extraño mechón al lado derecho al igual que los hermanos Italia, los miraba divertida mientras les tomaba una que otra foto... Aah, Ciao~ usted debe ser Japón, cierto? -dijo la joven mientras volteaba a verlo y se acercaba a el -

Así es -dijo con suma tranquilidad, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, la joven era de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos marrones casi igual como Italia, pero traía un uniforme como el de Romano sólo que en vez de pantalón ella traía puesta unas mediad negras y una falda que le llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas y un cinturón negro en la cintura, mientras llevaba el cabello suelto pero con dos cintas rosas a cada lado dándole un aspecto de inocencia y como no sí de parecía a Italia- y ¿usted es? -pregunto curiosidad mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Ah pues... Soy...soy... -tartamudeo un poco la menor al no saber como responder, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosáceo-

Es nuestra hermana menor-dijo el mayor de los italianos- como sabes yo soy Italia del Sur/Romano, ya de ahí esta Italia del norte/Veneciano, ella es Siena y también esta Seborga...que ahí creo que el sería el menor menor de todos. -término de decir a la vez que le retaba importancia y aún seguía en brazos de España- Konoyaro! Ya sueltame maldito bastardo! Por cierto donde esta el tonto de mi hermano -pregunto mientras caminaba a como podía y llevaba a rastras al pobre España que seguía sin soltarlo- donde esta? ¿Dónde esta ese idiota?

Am... etto...-se puso nervioso de sólo recordar que el italiano aún seguía dormido en el cuarto de Alemania y conociendo al italiano mayor era seguro que reaccionaria mal- ... -el italiano al no recibir respuesta entro como tromba a la casa ante la mirada de un aterrado nipón, y la mirada de sorpresa de el español de ojos verdes y de la italiana menor que no dudaron entrar no sin antes disculparse con el joven nipón-

Konoyaro! Donde demonios estas Feliciano -sin perder tiempo empezó a buscar a su hermano por toda la casa, desde la sala, la cocina, comedor y cada uno de los cuartos mientras que Japón,España y Siena iban tras de el- maldición... -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de por sí que tantas habitaciones habían en esa casa? ¿Dónde estaba Feliciano? Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el pero nooo el muy idiota no aparecía y ya estaba cansado de abrir tanta puerta hasta que abrió una más y sólo para llevarse tremenda sorpresa al ver a su hermano menor a su querido e idiota hermano menor acostado en la misma cama que ese macho patatas y de paso ABRAZADOS! - MALDITO BASTARDO! -por suerte en ese preciso momento llegaron los otros tres y Antonio agarró al italiano antes de que este saltará como fuera enfurecía para atacar al pobre de Alemania- SUELTAME ANTONIO SUEL...TAME! AGH!

Lovino, cálmate hermano -dijo la menor de todos mientras miraba con ojitos risueños a su hermano Feli- deja en paz a nuestro hermanito

Ella tiene razón por favor cálmese- decía el pobre Japón preocupado de que el italiano mayor iniciara alguna guerra contra el alemán-

Ja! Eso será hasta que ese macho patatas se aleje de Feliciano -respondió aún enojado mientras señalaba despectivamente a un pobre Alemania que se moría de la vergüenza por haber sido visto de esa manera por los demás-

Ve~ Romano que haces aquí~ -pregunto muy risueño como siempre pero... Abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones solo para llevarse la grata sorpresa de ver a su hermana menor ahí- ¡Siena! -grito de felicidad y corrió hasta donde ella para abrazarla con fuerza y levantarla- ¡Siena! ¡Siena! -seguía repitiendo mientras no la soltaba e inclusive besaba las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven- que felicidad de que estés aquí! ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-empezó a preguntarle y en eso Alemania aprovecho para dejar la cama y ponerse algo más mientras miraba sorprendido a la joven con parecido al italiano menor y que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida- Aah! Doitsu~ Doitsu~ mira, mira ella es Siena, es mi hermana menor

¿Tu hermana menor? -pregunto muy confundido el alemán mientras se acercaba para mirar de cerca a la joven-

Haha así es-respondió la menor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Hahaha no te parece increíble Alemania? -pregunto España mientras se acercaba a la joven y la abrazaba- tiene parecido con Ita-chan, y también con Lovi-love... Tan dulce y tan peligrosa -término de decir ganándose con ello un apretón en ambas mejillas por parte de la menor- argh! ( ;￣◇￣; )

Uhm ya veo, es un placer conocerla-respondió de forma educada el alemán mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima y le sonreía aún preguntándose mentalmente porque esa joven se le había conocida-

El placer es mío -respondió de igual manera y regalándole una tierna sonrisa-

Ve~ Siena, Romano, Antonio se quedan a desayunar con nosotros? -pregunto Italia a lo que el español y la italiana respondieron con un "Si" ante la mirada amenazante de Romano...- Ve~. Entonces ayudare a Japón con el desayuno

Etto... me gustaría ayudar con ello -menciono la menor, a lo que el italiano junto con el nipon aceptaron y fueron directo a la cocina y en ello Italia le fue contento a Japón acerca de lo bien que su hermana cocinaba y que quien sabe si había mejorado o algo así-

España se acercó a su amado, Lovino y lo llevo consigo directo a la cocina para ver que clase de desayuno iban a preparar dejando a Alemania sólo en su cuarto para que pudiera balarse y cambiarse de ropa, cosa que el agradeció- Aah.. -suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentó en la cama con el ligero presentimiento de que sería un largo día y sin más se apresuró a bañar y cambiar antes de que lo dejarán sin su desayuno-

Continuara...*~

Alemania: Siena... ¬¬  
~*Siena*~: Se?  
Alemania: sigo sin entender... ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS DEJASTES QUE ESO PASARA?

~*Siena*~: No fue culpa mia, que los cacharan en eso -dice de forma "inocente" mientras pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir-  
Italia: Ve~ Doitsu Doitsu~ -se abalanza encima del alemán y empieza a darle multiples besitos quien empieza a forcejear para liberarse del agarre del italiano-

Alemania: ...uhmp!... -deja de forcejear y se rinde ante los besos el italiano-

~*Siena*~: 0.0 aah... creo que mejor los dejo solos... -sale de la habitacion y los deja encerrados LOL-


	3. Cap3 Visitas, visitas y más visitas

~*Capítulo 3.*~

España se acercó a su amado, Lovino y lo llevo consigo directo a la cocina para ver que clase de desayuno iban a preparar dejando a Alemania sólo en su cuarto para que pudiera bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, cosa que el agradeció- Aah.. -suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentó en la cama con el ligero presentimiento de que sería un largo día y sin más se apresuró a bañar y cambiar antes de que lo dejarán sin su desayuno-

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Siena estaba ayudando a hacer el desayuno junto con Japón, ya que le había pedido a Italia que fuera a tomar un baño y se cambiase ya que después tendrían que hacer muchas cosas y sin más ni más el joven acepto las palabras de su hermana...

Japón me podría pasar la canela y la azúcar por favor -pidió amablemente mientras mezclaba otros ingredientes como huevos, leche y mantequilla-

Aquí tiene -respondió mientras se los entregaba y volvía a terminar de picar algo de fruta, y empezaba a hacer una mezcla de harina, leche, huevo y otras cosas más tal y como la joven italiana se lo iba diciendo ante las atentes miradas de Romano y Antonio- "Nunca imagine hacer algo como esto o más bien nunca imagine ver a alguien cocinar a buen ritmo y sin cometer algún error"- pensó Japón mientras seguía mezclando los ingredientes, y miraba como la joven empezaba a picar algunos hongos, wurst (al ver que estaba en la casa de Alemania sabia que algo como el wurst no podía faltar en las comidas) y pewueños trozos de tomate, chile y slgo de cebolla pero finamente picada, en toda la casa se empezaba a sentir un delicioso olor que hacia que el apetito aumentara en los habitantes-

Al tener la fruta picada, la metió un rato al frigorífico, pero también de el saco algunas cosas que Japón no tenía idea de que ahí estaban- Ah lo siento, estas son unas cosas que traje- dijo mientras que le mostraba una canasta mediana con diferentes tipos de chocolate y quesos y una que otra botellita con algún contenido de color rojo y morado- y era necesario mantenerlas en un lugar frío así que...

Aah, no se preocupe -respondió el japonés, hubiera dicho algo más pero en eso sonó el teléfono- Hai, moshi moshi-

Hello Japón it's me! -hablo alguien que Japón conocía de ante mano- llamaba para decir que iremos a casa de Alemania jaja jajaja

Eh? Etto... Amerika-kun... Matte... -por mas que nihon trataba de decir algo Amerika no lo dejaba hablar-

Jajajaja, jajaja jajaja -el joven Rubio de ojos azules no dejaba de reír mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba como Inglaterra no dejaba de decirle que hablara bien y quien sabe que tanta cosa, hasta que de repente las voces de ambos se escuchaban lejos-

Hai? Moshi moshi ?

Privet Japón, perdón por lo de hace rato pero lo que América trataba de decir es que por algún motivo que todos desconocemos excepto el mismísimo America, la reunión será en la casa de Alemania -explicó Rusia mientras sonreía al ver como Irigisu jalaba con fuerza las mejillas de América- aah bien nos vemos en 30 minutos -y sin más corto la llamada dejando a al pobre Japón muy confundido...-

~Chibitalia~

Una pequeñita de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se encontraba en un enorme jardín, mientras cantaba alegremente y regaba las flores.~

Aah, como me gustaría que Romano-niichan e Italia-niichan estuvieran aquí... -dijo mientras miraba el cielo, y como si este hubiera escuchado sus oraciones, vi a al sonriente España que venía junto con chibi Romano y chibitalia ambos vestidos igual que ella sólo que de distintos colores- Aah~ Niichan! -la pequeña corrió y corrió directo a sus hermanos... Pero...~

Waaa waaaa -accidentalmente se cayó ante las miradas de sus hermanos y España- waaaa waaaa

Tsk! Nunca imagine que tuviéramos una hermana tan torpe- espeto el mayor de los hermanos mientras comía uno de los tomates de España-

Romano, no seas así -dijo chibitalia mientras iba donde ella-

Ita-chan tiene razón -término de decir el joven de ojos verdes mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a que dejara de llorar-

Tsk! -fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a los demás y le daba unas leves palmaditas a la menor-

Nee~. Eres muy adorable -menciono España mientras cargaba a la menor y la hacia reír- "Como me gustaría que así fuera Romano" -pensó mientras hacia ojitos soñadores- Siena, vamos pequeña deja de llorar -dijo el mayor al ver como la pequeña seguia sollozando y con una idea en mente dijo- uhm, creo que tendre que hacerte un hechizo, la menor dejo de sollozar por un momento mientras lo miraba atentamente al igual que los demas; españa cerro los ojos y muy sonriente acariciaba la cabeza de la menor mientras decia- fusosososos este es un hechizo de felicidad fusosososo -la menor solto una pequeña risita que fue acompañada con la de chibitalia, el mayor sonrio complacido le hubiera gustado seguir con los pequeños pero su jefe le llamo ya que debían de concluir algunas cosas con el amo de la casa-

Ne ne Siena, has visto al abuelo Roma? -pregunto algo preocupado y esperanzado chibitalia-

No~ lamentablemente no lo he visto -respondió la más pequeña-

Uhm... Uhm... Uhm...

Los pequeños italianos se pusieron a platicar sobre ellos, chibitalia les contaba como vivía con Austria- san y Hungría-san además de que había conocido a Sacro Imperio Romano, Siena lucía bastante feliz al saber más de sus hermanos y así fue llevando el turno de Romano que no dejaba de quejarse del pobre España...

No deberías ser así con Spain-niichan -decía la menor mientras agarraba algunas flores y empezaba a hacer algo con ellas-

Tsk! Es un idiota... Konoyaro...-fue lo único que dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

La más pequeña alcanzo a reír mientras chibitalia preguntaba el que le causaba gracia, pero la menor sólo dijo que cada vez que romano mencionaba a España este se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Los tres italianos se pasaron todo el día platicando y jugando entre ellos, armando coronas de flores, pintando e inclusive Lille una joven al igual que ellos preparó una deliciosa merienda para los pequeños; había sido un lindo día y los tres estaban felices de haberlo pasado juntos lamentablemente acabado los asuntos con España y el amo de la casa los italianos mayores debieron partir no sí antes abrazar con mucho cariño y darle un beso de despedida a su hermana menor que esta, les entrego algo a cada uno era una bufanda tejida por ella, las bufandas llevaban los colores de la bandera de Italia y en cada una tenía el nombre de ellos inclusive había echo una para España y al igual que las otras esta tenía su nombre en ella "Definitivamente es como un ángel" pensó el español mientras la cargaba y abrazaba por última vez"

~Chibitalia~

¿Que pasa Japón? -pregunto el español al ver al nipón decaído-

Al parecer las Fuerzas Aliadas piensan venir en estos instantes -suspiro- aah... -era difícil creer como América-san no cambiaba y siempre llamaba a última hora para estas cosas-

Tsk! ¿Más gente? Maldición... Estúpidos idiotas bastardos -decía Romano, mientras seguia maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra inclusive al pobre de Alemania que venía bajando las escaleras...

"No entiendo porque siempre me tiene que agredir demás" -pensó mientras seguía escuchando lo que Romano decía de el- aahh...

Aah, Doitsu que bueno que baja quería decirle que América-san ha llamado para decir que la reunión será aquí en su casa -informo el nipón mientras volvía a ayudarle a la joven italiana, pero antes de que el alemán dijera algo Italia venía cantando alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Ve~ Sienaaaaa! -grito alegremente mientras se abalanzaba sobre la menor que por poco tira un bol lleno de quien sabe que cosas- Siena-chan! o(^▽^)o que tanto preparas~

Aah pues un gran desayuno, por lo que oí habrá reunión aquí en la casa de Alemania-san y pues les preparare algo por sí acaso -menciono la joven mientras seguía en lo suyo-

Aah no es... Necesario -menciono Alemania, quien empezaba a sentir un delicioso olor-

Haha no se preocupe, y mejor vayan tomando asiento el desayuno ya esta casi listo -anuncio la menor, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza en lo que la menor terminaba de darle los toques especiales a la comida y menuda sorpresa que se llevaron todos inclusive Japón al haber visto como la menor había ordenado la mesa los platos y cubiertos estaban en orden, así como ya estaba los vasos y tasas en sus respectivos lugares junto con las servilletas, también había un jarrón en medio con bellas flores, un tazón con la fruta que Japón había picado, también las benditas tostadas francesas y pequeños botesitos con jalea de fresa y Mora (las preferidas de sus hermanos) eso mas unos croissants rellenos que había preparado, inclusive pancakes de Mora, y otros con chispas de chocolates o normales todos quedaron completamente boquiabiertos al ver tremendo desayuno ("banquete") que tenían enfrente suyo y es que jamás imaginaron conocer a alguien que cocinara tanto en tan poco tiempo .- ma dai, siediti il cibo si raffredda** -dijo la italiana a los que los demás ni tardos ni perezosos se apresuraron sólo que en cada asiento había una tarjetita con sus respectivos nombres y un dibujo de ellos en forma de chibi, Alemania se sentó a la par de Italia, y romano a la par de un sonriente España, Japón bueno el estaba a la par del lado izquierdo de Alemania pero al parecer quien estaría a su otro lado sería...-

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡DING DONG!

Sonaba constantemente el timbre a lo que un tranquilo Japón se levantó para ir a habría la puerta a un insistente América.

Hahaha hahaha buenos días Japón -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y la sacudía enérgicamente-

Aah b-buenos días América-san (^^;; -

Hahaha hahaha -seguía riendo enérgicamente mientras decía quien sabe que cosa, provocando que a Japón se le resbalara una gotita de sudor-

Argh! -ya cansado de tanto Igirisu golpeo en la cabeza al pobre Amerika- ya deja de parlotear tanto- ( ¬Д¬)ノ *(/T0T\)

Aah -suspiro el pobre nihon, mientras les hacia una seña a los demás para que pasarán y en cuanto lo hicieron todos cayeron tendidos al sentir tan delicioso olor a comida en especial Francia que pudo identificar el olor a Croissant y las tostadas francesas-

Oh Mon Dieu, est-ce que la nourriture française? -pregunto Francia con estrellitas en los ojos mientras seguía el delicioso aroma , y los demás sin perder tiempo siguieron al francés no sin antes salufar al nipon todos entraron diciendo en sus respectivos idiomas "Hello", "Bonjour", "Nihao" "Privet" y los nekos de Girisha hicieron lo mismo inclusive el que el llevaba en brazos salto y siguió a los demás-

Ohayo nihon -saludo el griego algo sonrojado mientras dejaba ir a otro de sus gatos-

O-ohayo Girisha-san -respondió de igual manera sonrojado mientras trataba de esconder su nerviosismo al ver a un invitado especial que el tenia despues de todo ya habian quedado en algo... xD~- p-pase...por favor

Todos los demás entraron al comedor y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tremendo banquete, Francia estaba encantado al ver un desayuno tan... ¿Francés?

Waah, y ese cambió tan repentino por la comida francesa? -pregunto emocionado Francia-

Ve~ es algo que preparó mi sorella -dijo el italiano mientras probaba las tostadas a la francesa-

¿Sorella? Todos se quedaron pensativos al escuchar eso, ya que todos creían que sólo eran los dos italianos mayores más Seborga que estaba en sólo Dios sabe donde, pero nunca nadie les dijo sobre la sorella de ellos.

Continuara...~

Ma dai, siediti il cibo si raffredda = pero vamos sientense que la comida se enfria...

Mon dieu, est-ce que la nourriture francaise? = Dios mio, acaso es comida francesa?

Prussia: Por cierto cuando voy a aparecer YO! -se aparece de la nada con Gilbird en su cabeza-

~*Siena*~: Calmado que falta poco, ademas soy una principiante ¬¬

Prussia: Ok, pero mas te vale no te olvides de MI! acaso no soy awesome? keseseseses

~*Siena*~: como tu digas bomboncito ... ~o~


	4. Cap4 Sorella Siena

~*Capitulo 4*~. Sorella Siena

¿Sorella? Todos se quedaron pensativos al escuchar eso, ya que todos creían que sólo eran los dos italianos mayores más Seborga que estaba en sólo Dios sabe donde, pero nunca nadie les dijo sobre la sorella de ellos.

Bene, ho quasi finito -suspiro la menor sin notar la presencia de los demás mientras era seguida por un batallón de nekos- ¿eh? -de repente siento un leve escalofrío en su espalda y volteo a ver a las demás naciones que la miraban con suma curiosidad- Ciao a tutti~. -los saludo gentilmente mientras les dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que los dejo cautivados en especial a Francia que empezaba a acercarse le de forma peligrosa-

No siquiera la toques maldito bastardo barbudo -bramo furioso Romano mientras sacaba valor de solo Dios y el sabe donde y le tiraba un zapato el cual golpeó al pobre francés en la cabeza-

Todos los demás presentes sacaron una pizarrita en la cual tenían 100 de puntaje por el lanzamiento de proyectil que hizo el italiano~

Aah fratello -suspiro la menor- no seas así con las personas...

Ah Che ingrato tu sei per me, dopo Che ho salvato quel bastardo pervertito barbuto -rugió enojado el italiano-

Ti amo fratello -dijo la menor mientras se abalanzaba hacia su hermano mayor que la recibió gustoso e Italia algo celoso dijo "Ve~ no es justo yo también quiero~" y se les unió al abrazo y empezó a decir quien sabe que cosa en italiano- hahaha ya Ita-chan -dijo la menor mientras deshacía el abrazo- bien debo ir a traer los demás desayunos por favor sean amables y tomen asiento -y sin más de fue directo a la cocina-

Los demás gustosos estaban a punto de tomar asiento cuando Italia los detuvo ya que les dijo algo sobre buscar sus respectivos nombres, los demás al principio no entendieron bien pero cuando el Italia les enseño las tarjetita a de el, Japon, Alemania, España y romano entonces los demás entendieron aunque se sorprendieron al notar sus nombres en ella y un pequeño dibujo versión chibis de ellos Grecia se sento a la par de Nihon, ya de ahi Kanada/Francia, Amerika/Irigirisu quedaron juntos, ya de ahí Rusia con China.

Alemania notó que sólo quedaban cuatro asientos disponibles inmediatamente supo que uno era de la menor, el otro de su hermano Gilbert, pero y los otros dos, fue en eso cuando la puerta de abrió y dio paso a Prussia que venía con Hungría y Austria -Bruder- dijo el alemán al ver a su hermano mayor

West! -respondió el mayor mientras iba directo donde su hermano menor para saludarlo- guten morgen dijo felizmente- wow y este banquete a que se debe- pregunto mientras agarraba una tostada francesa y le daba una mordida-

Pues... Alfred decidió hacer aquí la Reunión y... -Alemania le siguió contando a su hermano y a los demás el porque todos estaban ahí reunidos más el gran banquete desayuno y sobre quien lo había preparado y Hungría al escuchar a la italiana menor salió corriendo directo a la cocina y segundos después se escucho un fuerte grito de ambas lo cual causo que Gilbert se atragantara con la tostada- ¿Gilbert? Estas bien Bruder? -pregunto preocupado el menor-

Segundos después Siena venía acompañada de Elizabeta quien le ayudaba a llevar unos Scones rellenos de jalea de fresa y otros con chispas de chocolate mientras que Siena llevaba los últimos omellete que le hacían falta pero se detuvo en seco al ver que enfrente de ella estaba ese prusiano...

¿Gilbert? -menciono el nombre del peli plateado y este volteo a verla ambos quedaron impactados al verse

Waaaaa! Göre aus der Hölle -chillo espantado al verla a lo que los demás sólo lo vieron en silencio mientras seguían comiendo-

Aah no has cambiado nada -suspiro tranquila mientras ponía la demás comida en la mesa sin embargo Gilbird salió volando directo a donde ella y se quedo encima de la cabeza de la menor- haha Ciao Gilbird se ve que tu tampoco has cambiado~ haha

Waaaa! Weg von diesem monster Gilbird -dijo Gilbert mientras le hacía señas a su amiguito para que alejara de la menor pero este hizo caso omiso y se acomodó mejor- traidor -mascullo con el orgullo herido-

Eh, Sorella ya conocías al hermano de Ludwing -pregunto sorprendido el italiano-

Haha así es -los demás que seguían comiendo no les quitaban la vista de encima al prusiano y a la italiana-

Y, bien Mon ami prusse ¿cómo es que conoces a este hermoso ángel? -pregunto el francés mientras se acercaba a la menor y tomaba la mano de ella para besarla ante la atenta mirada de todos en especial la del italiano mayor que atentaba con matar lenta y dolorosamente a Francis Σ（¬д¬ lll）

Pues todo comenzó el día xx del mes xx del año xx era un día... -y así cogió asiento mientras comenzaba a contarles el como había conocido a la menor en que cierto día en un bosque la había visto cortando flores mientras cantaba algo en italiano-

Los demás seguían comiendo y muy atentos a lo que su amigo les contaba inclusive Ludwing y los italianos mayores... Gilbert les seguía diciendo de que al principio la había confundido con un chico a pesar de que usaba vestido bueno recordó el insistente con Hungría así que ya no sabía que pensar en fin aún así no quiso decir nada el sólo echo de recordar eso le causaba escalofríos más aún que cierto austriaco lo miraba con ganas de matarlo... Pero aún así siguió contando su relato... Se acerco cautelosamente a la pequeña preguntando si sabía donde vivían la familia Valenti una de las familias más acaudaladas en esos tiempos la menor sonrió tiernamente mientras le decía que ella trabajaba para esa familia y que si quería ella podía llevarlo allá, no muy confiado acepto se adentraron un poco a un bosque el prusiano miraba hacia todos lados mientras seguía a la pequeña con ese extraño rulo al lado derecho finalmente después de algunos minutos vio una enorme casa con un inmenso y bello jardín habían varias columnas vio los hermosos diseños que tenían en la parte superior, a cada lado habían tres columnas y en medio de estas la. entrada trasera de la casa- "Los italianos son personas muy extravagantes" -pensó el menor al ver con asombro lo inmenso que era casa junto con el jardín y quien sabe si ese bosque también era parte de la familia Valenti, siguió contándoles de como tenía algunos asuntos que tratar con el jefe de esa familia y como también con el paso de los años seguía encontrándose a la menor y cada vez que la miraba la notaba mas alta y que por alguna extraña razón usaba ropas de hombre y en algunos casos peleaba igual que uno, de como había aprendido a usar bien el arco y flechas, inclusive la espada y de los encuentros que habían tenido inclusive bien pudo hacerle competencia a Francia, igual que a España y a Inglaterra en sus tiempos de gloria como piratas los mencionados se sorprendieron un poco menos el español al haber recordado que la menor había sido parte de su tripulación y el ni enterado de ello ya que la había logrado confundir con un hombre, Gilbert agarro otra tostada francesa mientras seguía diciéndoles de como se sorprendía de como aquella mocosa con tierna sonrisa había cambiado tanto aunque seguía igual de fea y plana como siempre este último comentario hizo que todos se pusieran con la piel de gallina al ver una aura oscura que rodeaba a la menor mientras sonreía podría decirse que era la personificación de Iván en versión femenina- y así fue como la conocí fin de la historia -sin más siguió comiendo su omellete de wurst, tostadas y uno que otro Scone que por gracia divina era el primer Scone que probaba y no tenía mal sabor eso último Inglaterra lo tomo como ofensa ya que se le tomaban las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.- aah esta comida esta deliciosa tu la preparadores verdad Ita-chan? -pregunto el mayor pero el italiano negó con la cabeza mientras seguía intentando darle de bocaditos a un alemán tan rojo como un tomate- Japón?

Lamento decepcionarlo pero yo no hice el desayuno esta vez-menciono tranquilamente el nipón mientras terminaba su desayuno-

España? -pregunto mientras volteaba a ver al Español que intentaba darle de comer a su Lovino-love-

Haha nop -sonrio a pesar de que Lovino jalaba las mejillas del mayor-

Entonces quien diablos hizo esta comida? -pregunto ya algo enojado por no saber a quien agradecer por tremendo banquete-

Fui yo Gilbert -contesto la menor mientras volteaba a verlo, pero este se quedo mudo por unos segundos mientras miraba a la menor y luego al Scone relleno que tenías en sus manos, el Scone la joven, la joven y el Scone acto seguido emitió un grito mientras tiraba el pobre scone que fue a caer directo en la cara de Inglaterra-

Aaahh! pero que te pasa maldito -grito molesto Arthur mientras agarraba el Scone y se lo tiraba de vuelta a Gilbert-

Waaaa el Scone maldito -gritaba el oji carmín mientras se lo tiraba de vuelta a Arthur que cada vez su furia aumentaba más y más y así estuvieron tirándolo a diestra y siniestra hasta darse cuenta que eran los únicos en el comedor-

En otra habitación o para ser más exactos en la sala se encontraban todos los demás acomodados en los sillones color vino mientras seguían charlando entre ellos y tomando algo de café mientras se acababan las tostadas, croissant y scones, a los segundos Gilbert y Arthur se les unieron ya un poco más calmados ambos vieron que sólo había un lugar disponible y era a la par de Alfred ambos de miraron por unos para luego salir corriendo, Arthur empujo a Gilbert haciendo que este saliera volando y sin más hizo un triple salto mortal cayendo en los fuertes y seguros brazos de Alfred..

Hahaha eso estuvo increíble -dijo el de ojos azules mientras aún tenía en brazos a un sonrojado Arthur que pedía a gritos que lo soltara pero Alfred hacia caso omiso a las palabras de Arthur, lo que el no sabía era que Arthur sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y temía que de tan fuerte que su corazón latía este y los demás podrían escucharlo-

Ya Alfred bajame maldición -gruño el oji verde mientras se sonrojaba aún más ante la atenta mirada de la joven italiana que bien ponía notar claramente lo que estaba pasando, desde un principio noto que Antonio sentía algo por su hermano y este le correspondía aunque no lo aceptara, así noto que Ludwing sentía lo mismo por Feliciano y igual, más que aún desconocía algo que sólo pocos sabían, y los demás a pesar de que no los conocía muy bien, claramente notaba que algo pasaba lo bueno es que ya habría tiempo para que todos aclararán de una buena vez lo que sentían- bajame maldita sea -siguió diciendo hasta que...- aahh! Malditoooo! -grito el Rubio mientras se levantaba y jalaba con fuerzas las mejillas de Alfred-

Pero... Pero si tu me pedistes que te bajara -lloriqueo el pobre mientras se sobaba las mejillas-

Hermano, creo que esa no era la manera adecuada -dijo el tímido de Matthew-

¿Eh? ¿Un fantasma? -dijo muy sonriente América ya que le gustaba molestar un poco a su hermano-

No soy ningún fantasma -dijo con tono cansado-

Entonces, ¿quien eres?-pregunto divertido-

Soy Canadá -dijo algo de desilusionado el pobre, pero poco le duró al sentir como Francia le agarraba la mano y le guiñaba un ojo-

Mon cheri, no hagas caso a lo que dice tu hermano...

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Iván no soltaba por nada del mundo la cintura de un sonrojado Yao que a cada momento decía "Ya Iván, sueltame-aru" pero este sólo le respondía con un leve "No lo haré" mientras le sonreía con sinceridad-

Mientras que a la par de ellos el risueño de Antonio no dejaba de contar mil y un cosas que hacían poner a Romano tan rojo como un tomate y este no era el único que estaba tan rojo como un tomate Ludwing estaba igual al sentir como Feliciano lo abrazaba cada 5 segundos ante las atentas miradas de Siena que no dejaba de tomar fotos y Elizabeta que los grababa a todos, Roderich sólo alcanzaba a suspirar al notar a ambas jóvenes así en especial a su amada Elizabeta.

Mientras tanto en otro sillón Heracles se encontraba sentado junto a Kiku, ambos hablaban tranquilamente y reían por algún comentario del otro o de ver a los demás así, más aún de ver al pobre de Gilbert tirado en el piso gruñendo por lo bajo.

Por cierto, Siena no dijistes que traías algo para Ita-chan -comento el español mientras miraba a la joven-

Aah, es verdd gracias por recordármelo Antonio -dijo esto mientras de levanto con algo en mente y dispuesta a comprobar se acercó al sonrojado Antonio y depósito un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios ante las atentas miradas de todos en especial Romano, que había quedado en shock, la menor se separó del mayor y salió de la habitación no sin antes hacerle una seña al español que el entendió claramente y sonrió con ello.

Mientras la joven fue a buscar algunas cosas, la habitación quedo en sumo silenció inclusive Arthur había dejado de pelear con Alfred, y en eso atacaron con preguntas muchísimas preguntas al pobre de Antonio, mientras que Romano se moría de la rabia y se preguntaba como era posible que su hermana hubiera echo eso enfrente de el! O sea, no es que le importará... No es que sintiera algo por el bastardo de España, es... Es sólo que... Aah... Todo era confuso para el italiano mayor.

Ve~ Sorella Siena esta enamorada de Spain-niichan? -preguntaba un muy confundido Feliciano-

Haha es muy posible Mom cheri -contesto el francés mientras veía divertido al mayor de los hermanos-

Uhm! Pues que mal gusto tiene -comento romano mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, Antonio sólo sonrió al ver que Siena había tenido razón al decirle que romano iba a reaccionar así-

En eso se escucharon unos pasos y uno que otro quejido, al parecer la menor venía cargando algunas cajas que se veían pesadas...

Gilbert, en vez de estar tirado en el suelo porque no me ayudas? -pregunto la menor mientras lo miraba-

Porque no se me pega la gana- respondió este-

Aah... Tu... Tu no cambias... -respondió la menor mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, en eso Ludwing y Antonio se levantaron para ayudar a la menor todos miraban con curiosidad las cajas para saber cual era el contenido de esta y de la nada se vio como la tela que cubría las cajas se iba levantando algunos se sorprendieron un poco, pero otros o más bien dicho Gilbert grito Vettel mientras señalaba horrorizado a la menor que lo miraba con no muy buenas intensiones y un aura oscura rodeándola cosa que causo que Iván sonriera.

Bruder, deja de decir locuras -regaño el menor al mayor-... Y también deja de señalar tan despectivamente a los demás... -complemento mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien-

Pero, de esas cajas salieron unos seres diminutos eran unas pequeñas que apenas alcanzarían a caber en una mano Arthur sabia muy bien que eran, pero se sorprendió al ver como estas se le acercaron a el y preguntaron muy curiosas "puedes vernos" a lo que el sólo afirmo con la cabeza, las hadas se vieron entre sí y sintieron para después regresar con su ama que era la italiana menor dejando con una duda al inglés.

Uuf, si que están pesadas -comento el español mientras dejaba algunas en el suelo al igual que Ludwing-

Ve ve ve~ que es Siena? -preguntaba muy emocionado el italiano-

Pues, son algunas pinturas mías hace muchísimos años atrás el abuelo Roma me pidió que hiciera esto...- y sin más la joven le entrego con mucho cuidado un cuadro en el que se encontraba Imperio romano cargando a Italia en su brazo aún lado de el estaba Francia y del otro España cuando eran más jóvenes más Romano que al parecer se escondía atrás de España... Pero había algo más a la par de ellos estaba un hombre grande al igual que su abuelo pero este era de cabello largó y Rubio con ojos azules como el cielo, a cada lado de ese hombre estaban dos niños que Italia no reconocía del todo pero... En los brazos de ese hombre estaba alguien que el recordaba muy bien, los mismos ojos azules, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma mirada... Era... era...

Sacro Imperio Romano -susurro débilmente el joven, ante las miradas de todos, en especial la de Ludwing que sintió un ligero pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de esa persona a la cual Italia aun amaba-  
Imagen Adjunta


	5. Cap5

~*Capitulo 5.*~. Parte I

~*Lienzos y Recuerdos*~

Sacro Imperio Romano-susurro débilmente el joven, ante las miradas de todos, en especial la de Ludwing que sintió un ligero pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar el nombre de esa persona- S-siena... C-como es que...

Aah, veo que no lo recuerdas... Cuando estábamos pequeños hice eso... El abuelo Roma me lo pidió fue cuando el y Magna Germanía se hicieron buenos amigos -cerro los ojos por unos segundos mientras la joven recordaba ese día, lo cual ocasiono que sonriera- quiero que lo conserves Ita-chan

Grazie sorella -el joven italiano sin poder evitarlo derramo varias lágrimas que sin poder evitarlo de lanzo encima de la menor- grazie grazie

Haha per Miente fratello -abrazo con fuerza a su hermano- por cierto tengo otras más -muy sonriente empezó a sacar todas las que traía-

Aah pero que hermosas -exclamo el francés al ver una en la que salía Gilbert cargando a chibitalia, y abajo de este se encontraba un sonrojado Sacro Imperio Romano- haha recuerdo cuando confundíamos al pobre de Ita-chan con una niña -los demás se acercaron para ver el cuadro y quedaron completamente sorprendidos Italia de pequeño parecía una niña! Inclusive Alemania quedo boquiabierto, pero de nuevo ahí estaba el primer amor de Italia, lo cual le causo ese pequeño malestar en su corazón-

Ey, que es esto -exclamo con ojitos soñadores el español al ver dos pinturas una de el y romano y otra de chibi romano- Lovi-love mira!

Che? -agarro uno de los lienzos era en la que salía el de chibi cubierto de encima por una sábana mientras hacia un puchero todo sonrojado con un tomate al lado y una pequeña tortuguita que España tenía de mascota en aquel tiempo- SIENA! -bramo furioso y sonrojado tal cual tomate- ¿questo vuol dire?

Haha fratello estas tan rojo como un tomate -sonrió la joven mientras se escondía detrás de Antonio- no te pongas así hermano haha mejor mira la otra que hice de ustedes dos

Uhm... -el joven no tardo en verla por sí acaso salía en otra situación embarazosa y se sorprendió al ver que en esa salía junto con Antonio que lo cargaba, el estaba usando el típico vestido de niña como siempre algo que le molestaba pero también llevaba el sombrero de Antonio y un crucifijo que este le había dado mientras en su mano izquierda tenía una pequeña espada, sin quererlo sonrió al ver esa pintura cosa que sorprendió a los demás.- ¿Porque demonios me ven tanto?

Es... Es increíble ROMANO si puede sonreír -exclamo sorprendido el prusiano- hahaha esto es increíble! Hahaha

Aah cállate maldito bastardo -sin más se tiro encima del pobre Gilbert pareciendo luchador profesional mientras le aplicaba una llave, ocasionando que Antonio se metiera en la pelea para calmar al italiano mayor-

Los demás simplemente ignoraron al trío mientras seguían viendo esos hermosos lienzos, la menor de todos agarro otro lienzo y se lo entrego a Hungría esta lo agarro con sumo cuidado, recordó claramente que había sido en otoño en que la pequeña Siena los había ido a visitar, Siena e Italia habían salido al jardín a jugar y Hungría les hacia compañía en un momento determinado la menor se desapareció por unos segundos para después volver con un lienzo y muchas pinturas sin más empezó otra obra de arte.

Es hermoso -dijo Elizabeta-

Es tuyo -respondió la menor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Estas segura? -pregunto mientras miraba a la menor-

Claro que si Hungría-san -contesto-

Tienes un gran talento Mon ami -dijo Francis mientras sacaba una rosa de sólo Dios y el sabe donde, y hacia su típica pose- crees que algún día podrías varios cuadros para mi y de mi mismo tu sabes lienzos en los cuales puedas plasmar mi belleza y...

Yo también quiero uno! -exclamo entusiasmado Alfred mientras interrumpía al pobre de Francis- uno en el que represente tal cual Héroe soy hahahaha hahahaha

Que no eres ningún héroe -volteo a verlo y acto seguido le arrebato la hamburguesa que Alfred tenía en mano- y deja de comer estas cosas tonto overweight

Que sí

Que no

Que sí

Que no

Que sí y devuélveme mi hamburguesa -exclamo como

Aah, you're just a fool overweight-dijo finalmente Arthur mientras cerraba los ojos, sin esperar que Alfred se abalanzaba encima de este para las mirarás sorprendidas de todos que miraban como eso pasaba en cámara lenta, logrando ver la cara de espanto del pobre Igirisu-

Aah entonces yo también quiero -sonrió "inocentemente" Iván, mientras el y los demás ignoraban olímpicamente la pelea de América e Inglaterra que no dejaban de rodar por el suelo- uno en el que represente como todos serán uno conmigo

Aiyaa! Iván malo tu no cambias-aru

Haha era broma -sonrió con "inocencia"-

Los demás no dejaban de reír, y recordar tantas cosas mientras Romano decía cosas sin sentido a la vez que Antonio intentaba hacer que no matara a Prussia que no dejaba de mofarse del mayor de los italianos, Alfred y Arthur seguían peleando igual y este último amenazaba al otro con maldecirlo si no se quitaba encima de el "que por cierto ya estaba haciendo que se pusiera todo colorado y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban", Iván acosaba a Yao mientras que este sólo se ponía nervioso y buscaba separarse de los fuertes abrazos del ruso que no tenía intensión de soltarlo, Elizabeta grababa todo y Roderich aah sólo decía cosas como "que indecentes" o "que vulgar" mientras tomaba algo de te.

E Italia miraba embelezado los dos cuadros en los que salía el pequeño de Sacro Imperio Romano, eso fue algo que Ludwing no pudo soportar y sin llamar la atención salió de la casa, cosa que no paso por nada desapercibido por la italiana menor; quien lo siguió.

Aah... -suspiro- ¿cuándo podré dejar de sentirme así -exclamo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro-

Es imposible cuando se esta tan enamorado -respondió la menor cosa que provoco que el otro pegara un brinco del susto-

¿Ah? ¿D-de que hablas? -pregunto mientras volteaba a verla-

Haha Alemania, apenas tenemos unas cuantas horas de conocernos pero... -callo por unos segundos-... Pero conozco esa mirada

... -seguía viéndola sin emitir palabra alguna- No.. no entiendo

A ti ¿te gusta Feliciano verdad? O más bien debería preguntar ¿tu amas a mi hermano verdad Ludwing? -soltó como si nada dejando estupefacto al mayor que se preguntaba mentalmente como era que una joven que apenas conocía se hubiera dado cuenta-

Tan obvio soy -susurro débilmente y sin percatarse de lo que había dicho-...


	6. Cap6

~*Capitulo 5*~ Parte I

~*Una pequeña platica junto con algo de magia y un pequeño error~

A ti ¿te gusta Feliciano verdad? O más bien debería preguntar ¿tu amas a mi hermano verdad Ludwing? -soltó como si nada dejando estupefacto al mayor que se preguntaba mentalmente como era que una joven que apenas conocía se hubiera dado cuenta-

Tan obvio soy -susurro débilmente y sin percatarse de lo que había dicho-...

¿La verdad? ... Un poco... Y me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad y de que aún tu y mi fratello no hayan... -la menor soltó una risita al ver como el mayor cambiaba de colores- Ludwing amm -se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre- ah es decir Alemania...

Aah Siena, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si así lo deseas -menciono el mayor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la menor-

¿Seguro? -el mayor sólo afirmo con la cabeza- esta bien, aah es mejor que regresemos

Tienes razón -contesto mientras ambos caminaban nuevamente directo a la casa-

Sabes? Lo que ustedes necesitan es a alguien que les haga de cupido -dijo la menor-

¿El que? -preguntó-

Ya sabes, a alguien que no se... Les eche una ayudadita -comento con ojitos soñadores mientras miraba al rubio-

No creo que... -iba a decir algo pero al ver el rostro de la menor sólo se imaginó unas cuantas cosas-

Oh vamos, mi fratello es un poco despis... -noto como el mayor la miraba como queriendo decir "¿un poco?"- aah ok es demasiado despistado, torpe, llora por casi todo y demás eso y mio fratello Lovino buscaría pelea contigo -aclaro mientras se imaginaba al mayor queriendo hacerle algo al rubio- aah lo que todos y si TODOS -enfatizo al ver la cara del mayor- necesitan es aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez, no quiero ni imaginar cuantos años han pasado sin haber declarado su amor a esa persona especial

No es algo fácil Siena -sonrió con un dejo de tristeza el mayor mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba en el patio- tu aún eres muy joven y...

Y ¿no se de estas cosas? -término la frase del otro mientras estaba enfrente de el- si soy más joven que ustedes, y han pasado muchas cosas, no he convivido con ninguno de ustedes ni tan siquiera con i miei fratelli pero con verlos a ustedes, con sólo verlos a los ojos y sin querer puedo ver sus más profundos sentimientos "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" -exclamo- "¿Qué es esto que así me aprieta el pecho?: mi alma que quiere salir a lo infinito, o el alma del mundo que quiere entrar en mi corazón?" Haha perdón pero por veces me pongo así tan wow haha

"Tagore, Rabindranath" -exclamo el mayor-

¿Eh?

Es una frase de Tagore, Rabindranath -contesto el otro-

Así es, aah la verdad amor leer y me encantan cosa como esas -susurro-

Me sorprende que seas tan distinta a tus hermanos -dijo sorprendido el mayor para después reírse cosa que contagió a la menor-

Haha puede ser, pero Feliciano es mejor que mi en cuanto a pintar, cantar y cocinar y Lovino bueno haha a simple vista se ve que es alguien tosco y eso pero dentro de sí esconde algo que nadie ha visto al igual que de Feli -dijo mientras miraba el cielo y luego posaba la vista sobre Ludwing para segundos después escuchar un ruido proveniente de la casa ambos inmediatamente entraron- ¿pero que...

La sorpresa de ambos fue al ver a ambos italianos mayores echo a chibis al igual que Canadá, Japón y China Ludwing y Siena no salían de su asombro más al ver a Arthur disfrazado "nuevamente" de Angel Britannia.

Pero que demonios fue lo que paso aquí? -pregunto muy atónito el alemán-

Pues verán -decía la húngara mientras salía detrás del sofá junto con Roderich quien se acomodaba la ropa y las gafas- lo que paso fue que

Flashback

Alfred y Arthur seguían peleando ya de ahí Arthur bueno se transformo (por así decirlo en Ángel Britannia) . Y amenazaba a Alfred con transformarlo en algo, pero en eso Romano seguía peleando con Gilbert mientras que Antonio y Feliciano trataban de controlar al italiano menor ya de ahí un enojado Igirisu agito su varita mientras profería las palabras mágicas sin percatarse de que los demás estaban siendo expuestos al hechizo ya de ahí hubo una luz blanca y cegadora y humo por todas partes. Todos acabaron echos chibis menos Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Heracles que estaba dormido en un sofá junto con Elizabeta y el austriaco que escuchaban cantar a Alfred de forma victoriosa

Fin del Flashback


	7. Cap7 Cuidando de los chibis Parte I

**_~*Capitulo 7*~ _**

**_~*Cuidando de los chibis Parte I*~_**

Todos los presentes habían dejado a los menores en el suelo y los miraban con asombro preguntándose entre sí "¿es esto un sueño?" "Y si es así espero que no acabe" "¿a qué hora vamos a comer?" "¿En verdad es ese Arthur?" "¡Romano se ve tan lindo!", y un sin fin de cosas más pero la mayor duda de ellos era ¿cómo iban a cuidar ahora a esas pequeñas naciones?

Demonios -soltó el italiano mayor- bastardo bajame -ordeño acto seguido que hizo el español- ¿Siena? -la menor al escuchar su nombre volteó a ver a su hermano mayor-

O-onii-chan -la menor corrió directo hacia donde su hermano y se abalanzó a sus brazos- oniichan

¿Inglaterra? -al ver que el humo se había disipado Alfred había dejas de reírse al ver a Inglaterra todo pequeñito y con enormes orejas de conejo y cosita esponjada tal cual su color de cabello- es..esto tiene que ser un sueño

Y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto un muy preocupado Austria, los demás se miraban entre sí preocupados y después a los pequeños que hablaban entre ellos mismos-

P-pero... ¿que no los podemos dejar así? -pregunto un muy ilusionado España-

No creo que sea lo correcto -menciono el alemán-

Pero yo quiero que Kiku de quede así -menciono el griego mientras volteaba a ver a chibi neko Japón-

Es verdad, yo también quiero lo mismo -secundo Francis mientras miraba de reojo a chibi neko Canadá-

Por mi que la Vettel se quede así -menciono el albino mientras miraba con malos ojos a chibi usagi Siena, ganándose con eso un zape por parte de Doitsu- aay porque me golpeas

Por decir cosas que no debes -espeto el menor de los hermanos mientras miraba como el mayor se sobaba la cabeza-

Pero si es la verdad! Ella es una Vettel -los demás al escuchar eso sólo sintieron una gotita resbalar por la sien-

Mientras tanto los chibis imitaban a los mas grandes haciendo un círculo para hablar y cada tanto Lovino volteaba a ver sólo para soltar algunos insultos hacia el prusiano y al macho patatas como también a los bastardos pervertidos de España y Francia.

Y bien, ¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto chibi neko Japón-

Ve meow~. Yo quiero pasta -menciono chibi neko Italia-

Lovino sólo volteó a ver a su hermano con malos ojos aunque la idea de comer pasta no era del todo mala, pero tampoco quería pasar tanto tiempo en ese estado. Los demás chibis nekos y usagis se miraban entre sí pensativos Yao soltaba uno que otro "Aiyaaa! Esto es incómodo" mientras meneaba su colita y agachaba las orejitas, Matthew sólo se encontraba sentado mientras abrazaba a Kumarijou y los demás sólo pensaban cosas como "¿es esto un sueño?", "¡Tengo hambre quiero pasta ve meow~" , "¿Porque carajos Antonio no deja de verme?" "¡¿Porqué Carajos Gilbert no deja de ver con malos ojos a Siena?!".

Y fue en eso cuando el mayor de los italianos volvió a ver a la menor pero no la encontró donde estaba hace algunos minutos, siguió buscándola con la miraba y nada!- merda ¿dónde esta Siena?- pregunto chibi neko romano-

Ey, Arthur tampoco esta -menciono chibi neko Canadá- mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

Siena dijo que tenía hambre e iba a la cocina y Arthur al parecer la siguió -menciono chibi neko Japón-

Aah, es que acaso me quieren sacar canas -espeto el italiano mayor mientras iba directo a la cocina, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido al ver que los mayores seguían hablando sarta de odioteses sin sentido, según el-

Los demás al ver que chibi neko romano iba directo a la cocina decidieron seguirlo sin hacer ruido, los más grandes seguían "hablando" o más bien discutiendo sobre como volver a la normalidad a las demás naciones. Gilbert no dejaba de mencionar sobre dejar a la pequeña Siena en ese estado cosa que provocaba que se ganará algún golpe se su hermano Ludwing o algún sartenazo por parte de Elizabeta.

¡Suficiente! -exclamo el austriaco ya exasperado de tantos disparates, al ver que nadie decía nada volvió a hablar- ellos no se pueden quedar así, como naciones tienen cosas, obligaciones, y compromisos que cumplir y en ese estado es obvio que no podrán.

Los demás sólo vieron al austriaco para luego verde entre sí, y aceptaron que este tenía la razón.

Oigan, donde están los pequeñines -pregunto Alfredo al ver que sólo ellos se encontraban en la sala a los segundos se escucho un enorme estruendo proveniente de la cocina como si algo se hubiera caído- ¡Arthur! -chillo preocupado para después salir corriendo a la cocina, los demás tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando para después soltar chillidos como "¡Italia!" grito asustado el alemán para después salir corriendo siendo seguido por el español diciendo..."¡Lovino, mi tomatito!" ...más detrás iba Francis chillando un... "¡Mon petit Matthew!" seguido de un asustado griego preocupado por "SU" neko "¡Ah! Kiku!" y por último el ruso que al ver que su pequeño girasol no estaba ahí temió lo peor y arranco carrera para después ir empujando a los demás y despejar el camino "¡Yao!"...

Elizabeta, Roderich y Gilbert sólo se vieron entre sí mientras iban a paso tranquilo a la cocina para evitar ser aplastado, pisoteado o golpeado por Iván~

Gilbert, ¿dónde esta Gilbird? -pregunto la húngara mientras volteaba a ver al aludido, este empezó a tocarte la cabeza y al sentir que su amiguito no estaba ahí se angustió-

¡Gilbird! -chillo preocupado el oji carmín-

Creo que Siena lo te... -el austriaco ni había terminado la frase cuando el otro ya había empezado a correr hacia la cocina mientras gritaba "¡GILBIRD!" ... "¡Yo te salvare de esa brujaaaaaaa!"

Los demás al llegar a la cocina sólo pudieron visualizar como toda la habitación se encontraba echa un completo desastre, el frigorífico abierto, restó de galletas por todas partes, huevos hechos añicos, una cacerola de pasta y algo de salsa desparramada en el suelo, algo blanco en suelo que supieron de ante mano que era harina y a todos los pequeños completamente cubiertos por esta y a un furioso chibi neko Romano soltando miles y miles de maldiciones en italiano al verse lleno de harina, mientras los demás se miraban entre sí confundidos, chibi neko Italia comía algo de pasta, chibi neko Japón y chibi neko Canadá se sacudía la ropa y este último buscaba con desesperación sus lentes mientras que la italiana menor se escondía detrás de chibi usagi Igirisu que le hacía frente al italiano mayor.

¡GILBIRD! -grito el prusiano mientras chocaba contra los demás provocando que fueran lanzados hacia donde los menores, por suerte estos se quitaron a tiempo provocando que los más grandes quedarán cubiertos de harina, pasta, huevos y salsa, los demás al verse llenos de todo eso solo voltearon a ver al oji carmín com malos ojos en especial el ruso que no dejaba de decir "Kolkolkolkolkol" y un aura maligna color purpura lo rodeaba-

**_Continuara..._**


	8. Cap8 Cuidando de los chibis Parte II

_**~**Capitulo 7**~**_

_**~**Cuidando de los chibis Parte Ii**~**_

¡GILBIRD! -grito el prusiano mientras chocaba contra los demás provocando que fueran lanzados hacia donde los menores, por suerte estos se quitaron a tiempo provocando que los más grandes quedarán cubiertos de harina, pasta, huevos y salsa, los demás al verse llenos de todo eso solo voltearon a ver al oji carmín com malos ojos en especial el ruso que no dejaba de decir "Kolkolkolkolkol" y un aura maligna color purpura lo rodeaba-

Pero aun asi llenos de todo eso los demas se levantaron no sin antes caerse unas cuantas veces por culpa de los huevos y la salsa que hacia que se deslizaran y cayeran encima de otros o solo se golpearan contra el frio suelo, cuando por fin lograron ponerse de pie todos fueron en busca de sus pequeños Antonio al encontrar a Romano no dejaba de decirle "Ya, ya Romano el Jefe España ya esta aqui fusosososo~", Francis miraba con ternura (si amigos y amigas con TERNURA) al pequeño Matthew que estaba lleno de harina, el pequeño se sintio apenado y cerro sus ojos mientras sus niveas mejillas adquirian un suave tono rosaceo y meneaba la colita, Ludwing no tardo en encontrar a su pequeño chibi neko Italia y lo alzo entre sus brazos el menor solo emitio un suave "Ve meow~" mientras movia alegremente su colita y repetia una y otra vez "Doitsu Doitsu" provocando que el mayor se sonrojada.

Heracles vio como cerca del frigorifico una colita color negro azabache se meneaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios supo de quien se trataba y con sumo cuidado levanto al pequeño Kiku para empezar a acariciarlo, cosa que tambien hizo el ruso al ver a su pequeño girasol como el solia llamarlo por veces y cosa que provocaba un leve sonrojo al chino.

Alfred busco con la mirada al pequeño Arthur y por alguna extraña razón sintio un gran alivio y ternura ver al pequeño cubierto solamente con harina y sin ninguna herida corrio hacia donde el y lo alzo entre sus brazos mientras decia "¿en verdad eres tu Inglaterra?"... "¡Tienes orejas y colita de conejo!" ... "¡Esto debe ser un sueño!", cosas como esas y los calidos abrazos del mas grande provocaban que chibi usagi Igirisu se apenara y sonrojada por completo cosa que enternecia a Amerika.

La italiana menor que solo miraba a los demas, buscaba con la mirada algo o mejor dicho "alguien" y al encontrarlo sonrio y fue corriendo hacia el mientras el pequeño Gilbird seguía en su cabecita. Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron con emoción mientras corría directo hacia el oji carmín que se encontraba sentado en el suelo (después de tantos vanos intentos de buscar a Gilbird se había caído demasiadas veces y ahora estaba todo lleno de harina, la más pequeña alzo sus bracitos directamente había el prusiano cosa que lo descoloco completamente.

¿Pero que...? Aah ¡Gilbird! ¡Dame eso! -bufo molesto mientras agarraba a Gilbird y miraba con muy malos ojos a la menor que seguía con los bracitos extendidos hacia el, los demás miraban con muy malos ojos al albino por estar ignorando a la menor, los demás sólo vieron con desaprobación al peli plateado más aún al ver como los ojitos de la menor brillaban más ya no por emoción ahora eran pequeñas lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir-

Los demás sólo soltaban comentarios como "es un insensible" "¿pero que le pasa?" ..."¿cómo puede hablarle y tratar así a la pequeña?" Inclusive sus amigos Francis y Antonio lo miraban con malos ojos mientras murmuraban cosas que sin saber si era a propósito o no aún así el alcanzaba a escucharlas soltó un suspiro largó, y volteo a ver a la menor vio como esta temblaba un poco y como amenazaba con llorar al verla así sintió algo vio lo inofensiva que estaba en esos momentos y sin poderlo evitar la alzo en sus brazos vio como la menor lo miraba sorprendida para después soltar una risita.

Ey, creo que así te ves mejor -menciono el prusiano- me pregunto si serán reales -susurro mientras miraba con curiosidad las orejitas de conejo que esta tenía y sin evitarlo acaricio las orejitas de usagi dándose cuenta que si eran reales la más pequeña sólo alcanzo a reír más y más como si esa acción le causará cosquillas- creo que deberías quedarte así, ya que te vas más inofensiva kesesesesese

Los demás miraron a Gilbert con una gotita de sudor sobre la frente, mientras tanto los menores que aún seguían en los brazos de los más grandes no pudieron evitar soltar pequeños bostezos mientras frotaban sus ojitos con sus puños cerrados, los mayores sólo se vieron entre sí enternecidos.

Y ahora ¿que haremos? -pregunto Alfredo mientras jugaba con las orejitas de chibi usagi Igirisu-

Aah mon cher Alfred, creo que lo principal ahora es darles un bien Cali a estos pequeños -comento el francés mientras trataba de quitarle algo de harina al pobre de chibi neko Canadá-

Debo admitirlo, Francis tiene razón -menciono el austriaco-

P-pero... ¿Cómo? -pregunto el español al ver como chibi neko romano trataba de mantenerse despierto- si todos ya andan dando las doce para caer dormirdos.

Los demás se vieron entre sí, Ludwig vio como el pequeño Italia soltaba suaves ronroneos mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos, sonrió enternecido al verlo así que no pudo evitar acariciar la cabeza del menor,los demás hacían lo mismo al ver como todos los chibis cabeceaban cada cinco segundos en un intento de mantenerse despiertos cosa que les era imposible.

Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya -dijo América mientras acomodaba mejor a chibi usagi Igirisu en sus brazos- el hero debe ir a descansar e igual Inglaterra

Aah, creo que tienes razón Mon cheri -Francis le quito los lentes a chibi neko Canadá y los guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y con cuidado agarraba al pequeño Kumarijou para llevarlo consigo- es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos

Están seguros de ello -pregunto Roderich-

¿Seguros de que? -pregunto algo confundido Alfred-

De llevarse con ustedes a los pequeños -menciono mientras los miraba enarcando la ceja derecha-

Bien sûr, mon cher Roderich (por supuesto, mi querido Roderich) -respondió el francés-

Más les vale que cuiden bien de ellos -les advirtió la húngara mientras miraba a los demás, en especial a Alfred, Francis y a Antonio. Los demás sólo asintieron con la cabeza mientras sentía la mirada amenazante que les lanzaba de forma disimulada la joven- Bien, tan sólo espero que las cosas "mejoren" entre ustedes -menciono con voz un tanto traviesa, cosa que ninguno noto, y sin más se despidió de todos no sin antes dar un beso de buenas noches a los tres italianos que ya casi entraban al mundo de los sueños- muy bien, pasen una "feliz noche" haha

Los demás vieron como la joven se alejaba junto con Roderich, sin mas todos empezaron a despedirse y a tomar su camino directo a casa mientras en sus brazos llevaban a sus valiosos tesoros.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt fueron los únicos que quedaron Ludwig cargando a chibi neko Italia y Prusia a chibi usagi Siena.

Y ¿ahora que haremos? -pregunto el mayor de los hermanos-

¿Yo? Tomar un baño -menciono mientras subía las escaleras para ir directo a la ducha de su habitación mientras llevaba al italiano en brazos-

Aah -suspiro el mayor-¿ y yo que demonios haré contigo? -se pregunto así mismo mientras miraba a la menor, quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto confundida- aay no, no me veas así...

Uhm... -la me le emitió un ruidito que causo algo de gracia a Gilbert y muchísima pena en ella, cosa que la llevo a agarrar sus orejitas de usagi y tratar de cubrir su rostro enrojecido con ellas-

So müssen sie nicht keine hexe scheinen, bis lieblich (Así ya no pareces ninguna bruja, hasta te ves adorable) -susurro en voz baja mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la cabeza de la menor para después darse una cachetada mental- aah pero que demobios...

Mientras tanto en una habitación de huéspedes que Ludwig solía usar, este había dejando al italiano acostado en la cama mientras que el se había ido directo al baño sin duda alguna necesitaba un baño y urgente... Abrió ambos grifos de la bañera y empezó a regular el agua para después quitarse sus prendas y dejarlas dobladas en una mesita.

Primero metió un dedo para sentir la temperatura del agua, sonrió al ver que estaba al punto como a el le gustaba, lentamente se fue metiendo a la bañera inclusive soltó unos suaves suspiros sus músculos tensos por todo el ajetreo del día fueron calmándose, se hundió un poco hasta sentir como sus cabellos rubios se mojaban Aah eso era relajante pensó el; pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteo a ver y... Nada... Hasta después fue que alcanzo a ver unas orejitas de gato y escuchar como alguien no dejaba de susurrar "Ve ve ve", paso su mano por su rostro y aparto de sí algunos mechones de cabello.

Ve~ Doitsu -exclamo el menor- no es justo yo también me quiero bañar -menciono mientras trataba de meterse a la bañera cosa que fue en vano ya que término cayendo sentado, Alemania sin poderlo evitar se asomó para ver si el menor estaba bien pero este le saco una sonrisa al ver el puchero que había puesto el menor- no es justo, no es justo buaaa -lloro el menor mientras agachaba sus orejitas dando a entenderle al mayor que este estaba triste-

Aah Italia, -susurro el alemán mientras agarraba al más pequeño y lo metía consigo a la bañera-

Por otro lado un confundido oji carmín llevaba consigo en brazos a la italiana menor que aún seguía cubierta de harina, el pensaba ir a dejarlas a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes pero NO la muy mocosa con orejas y cola de conejo le había pedido "baño, baño" al principio de había negado pero la muy mocosa más le insistía y después una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que si no hacia las cosas bien y cierta húngara se enteraba sabía de ante mano que iba a recibir unos buenos sartenazos. Así que ahí estaba el, entrañando a una de las tantos habitaciones vacías, encendiendo la licht hure "pu** luz", porque al parecer a la mocosa le daba miedo la oscuridad al haber sentido como esta se le pegaba aún más... La dejo en la cama, fue directo al p*** baño a encender la luz, a abrir los grifos se la bañera, a chequear la temperatura para ver que la muy mocosa del averno no se quemara por lo caliente del agua o le diera pulmonía por sí llegaba a estar muy fría.

Al ver que estaba a buena temperatura la agarro y la metió con todo y ropa, pensó dejarla ahí para que se bañara sola pero... Vio como esta estaba ahogándose en la maldita bañera y temiendo por su integridad personal y lo que aún quedaba de sus "regiones vitales" se quedo ahí en el baño con la menor para evitar que se ahogara.

"No puedo creer que alguien tan genial como yo, se haya rebajado a hacer esto" -pensó algo malhumorado mientras le echaba casi todo el tarro se jabón líquido a la menor, con cuidado de no lastimarla fue quitándole la harina que tenía en el cabello y en las largas orejas de conejo, así como la que tenía en el rostro y en los brazos... Satisfecho dejo que la menor se terminará de bañar mientras el se daba la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad, a los segundos escucho que esta decía "Yaaa" con voz aniñada cosa que le hizo recordar cuando ambos eran pequeños, se volteó suspirando con cansancio para sacar a la menor de ahí y darle una toalla para que se secara estaba a punto de darle algo de ropa pero después recordó que no sabía donde había dejado esta sus pertenencias así que fue a su habitación que por cierto estaba enfrente de la de ella y le dio una de sus más geniales y nuevas camisas para que se la pusiera al ver que esta la agarro y le susurro un apenas audible "Grazie" se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su habitación; su awesome persona debía tomar un relajante baño y después una larga siesta.

La menor al verde sola en esa enorme habitación se sintió triste más de la nada aparecieron tres destellos de diferentes colores uno azul, otro rosado y el último verde la menor sintió alivio al saber que eran sus amigas hadas.

La hada de destellos verdes se llamaba Irene una pequeñita de cabellos negros como la noche, piel algo morena y ojos color verde jade y llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido sin mangas dos piezas y del mismo color que sus ojos mientras en su cuello adornaba una cinta negra con una pequeña piedrita verde en forma de trébol, a la par de esta estaba Stella un hada de cabellos dorados que iban atados con un moño rosa, sus ojos eran de un tono rosado y con un destello púrpura y en su cuello llevaba una cinta negra y con una piedrita rosa en forma de corazón, su vestido era un sólo y parecía echo con pétalos de rosas, por último estaba Serena que al parecer era la mayor de las tres sus cabellos eran negros azulados y sus ojos azul oscuro su piel era blanca al igual que la de Stella y la parte superior de su vestido celeste dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y la pequeña falsa que llevaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, las tres usaban unas pequeñas zapatillas con sus respectivos colores y una pequeña borlita blanca por encima de esto.

Hay pequeña nuestra, como es posible que ese engendró te haya dejado así -hablo Irene mientras se ponía roja de la furia-

Ay corazón, pescarás un resfriado si sigues así -hablo Stella mientras hacia uso de su magia y secaba a la menor-

Uhm, será mejor que te cambies de ropa -menciono la mayor-

Si, si si -hablo emocionada Stella más al ver a la pequeña algo sonrojada que trataba de quitarse las prendas húmedas con ayuda de las hadas que aún entre las cuatro les había costado un poco haya que por fin después de varios intentos lo lograron la menor se puso la camisa que segundos antes le había dado Gilbert ante la mirada de desaprobación de las tres hadas- no, no no corazón eso te queda muy grande -hizo un chasquido con los dedos y en un dos por tres la camisa se había encendido a su tamaño y prendas inferiores cubrirán a la menor- mucho mejor

Grazie -susurro la menor- pero... Tamben mis hedmanos necesitadan ayuda y sus amigos igual -menciono mientras recordaba que otros más se encontraban en su mismo estado-

Las red hagas de vieron entre sí y después a la menor, e hicieron un chasquido con sus dedos, haciendo con ello aparecer en las respectivas casas una maleta con un poco de ropa para los pequeños

Listo pequeña, ahora si a dormir -menciono Serena con todo maternal mientras miraba a la pequeña frotares los ojitos con sus puños cerrados, la menor embozo una sonrisa y con ayuda de sus hadas se subió a la cama y se arropo con las sábanas-

Antes de apagar las luces las hadas le desearon buenas noches y seguidamente fueron a dormir junto a su ama.

Mientras tanto Ludwig ya había salido del baño mientras usaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura para taparse y llevaba a un adormilado chibi neko Italia en brazos, vio con desconcierto una pequeña maletita encima de la cama y encima de esta había un papelito que decía "Para Feliciano Vargas", con mucho cuidado dejo al pequeño aún lado de la cama para así abrir la maletita mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse algo de ropa de la misma talla que ahora tenía el italiano se pregunto mentalmente como eso había llegado ahí pero el cansancio y el sueño lo llevo a sacar una pijama con pinta de marinerito en tonos blanco con celeste, sin perder tiempo y con mucho cuidado cambió al menor y lo dejo acostado en la cama mientras escuchaba como este hablaba entre sueños diciendo "Ve~ Pasta, pasta, pasta"

Nunca imagine verte así -susurro mientras acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro del menor- pero en cierto modo, me alegro de tener esta oportunidad... A pesar de que a veces eres un dolor de cabeza, y eres muy torpe... Aún así... Aún así no pierdes tu ternura... -sin dejar de acariciar al menor que aún dormida, sentía como sus mejillas se iban tornando rojizas- siento valor para enfrentar una guerra, pero jamás para decirte estas cosas de frente y que estés despierto... Ich liebe dich, Italien -susurro mientras depositaba un dulce beso sobre la frente del menor que se removió entre sueños y igual que el mayor este susurro un "Ti Amo, Doitsu".

El mayor se sorprendió un poco por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, pero igual creyó que por culpa del cansancio de un día tan ajetreado le esta haciendo imaginar y escuchar cosas que no son... Además el sabía que palabras así, sólo podían ser para otro hombre... Otro que no era el... Otro que más bien era Sacro Imperio Romano.

Se acomodó en la cómoda cama, que por cierto había dejado de ser cómoda cuando recordó a ese otro hombre que a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido y de lo que había pasado con el, aún así... Aún así seguía siendo el dueño del corazón del italiano menor. Sonrió con algo de tristeza, al menos su único consuelo era saber que era amigo del italiano y que podía pasar el tiempo con el, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón deseo que al menos algún día tener la oportunidad de besar esos suaves labios o de escuchar como este le dedicaba palabras de amor pero única y exclusivamente para el...

Tal vez era egoísta pero, eso deseaba con todo su corazón.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Cap9 Cuidando de los chibis Parte III

~*Capitulo 8*~

~*Cuidando de los Chibis Parte III*~

~Escenas del capítulo anterior~. ( xD~)

~*Nunca imagine verte así -susurro mientras acomodaba algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro del menor- pero en cierto modo, me alegro de tener esta oportunidad... A pesar de que a veces eres un dolor de cabeza, y eres muy torpe... Aún así... Aún así no pierdes tu ternura... -sin dejar de acariciar al menor que aún dormía, sentía como sus mejillas se iban tornando rojizas- siento valor para enfrentar una guerra, pero jamás para decirte estas cosas de frente y que estés despierto... Ich liebe dich, Italien -susurro mientras depositaba un dulce y tierno beso sobre la frente del menor que se removió entre sueños y igual que el mayor este susurro un "Ti Amo, Doitsu".

El mayor se sorprendió un poco por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, pero igual creyó que por culpa del cansancio de un día tan ajetreado le estaba haciendo imaginar y escuchar cosas que no son... Además el sabía que palabras así, sólo podían ser para otro hombre... Otro que no era el... Otro que más bien era Sacro Imperio Romano. Se acomodó en la cómoda cama, que por cierto había dejado de ser cómoda cuando recordó a ese otro hombre que a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido y de lo que había pasado con el, aún así... Aún así seguía siendo el dueño del corazón del italiano menor. Sonrió con algo de tristeza, al menos su único consuelo era saber que era amigo del italiano y que podía pasar el tiempo con el, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón deseo que al menos algún día tener la oportunidad de besar esos suaves labios o de escuchar como este le dedicaba palabras de amor pero única y exclusivamente para el...

Tal vez era egoísta pero, eso deseaba con todo su corazón, y con esos pensamientos se entregó a los brazos de morfeo hasta quedarse completamente dormido.*~

Las horas fueron pasando y con ello la dama de la noche dio paso al astro rey, que poco a poco empezaba a aparecer con sus brillantes rayos iluminando todo a su paso, poco a poco estos se fueron colando por la ventana hasta dar en el rostro del alemán aún sin abrir los ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado y como no sí el día anterior se había caído más de tres veces y había sido aplastado como 4 veces por culpa de Francia, España y Rusia pero... Había algo... Algo un tanto pesado pero a la vez muy cálido encima de su pecho, lentamente y con pesasdes abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar al italiano acostado sobre tu pecho desde ese punto Italia en verdad era tan pequeño más con sus orejitas y esa colita que movía cada tanto y balbuceaba cosas mientras dormía.

Lentamente se acomodó mejor y siguió contemplando al menor sin poder evítarlo volvió a acariciar lo por detrás de las orejitas de neko y aún entre sueños el menor emitía leves ronroneos mientras movía más animado su colita de neko ese acto logro sacarle una sonrisa al mayor que se sentía muy dichoso en esos instantes lamentablemente su momento de paz se vio interrumpido al escuchar un estruendoso grito que pudo reconocer que era de su hermano; tan fuerte fue el grito que logró despertar al italiano quien pego un brinco del susto.

Ve~ que esta pasando -pregunto mientras frotaba sus ojitos con los puños cerrados- uhm... Ve meow~ Buongiorno Ludwig -saludo el menor mientras abrazaba al mayor y con mucho esfuerzo alcanzo a besar las mejillas de este, y nuevamente ese momento se vio interrumpido por más gritos del prusiano, cansado de todo eso dejo al menor aún lado y se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió directo a la habitación de su hermano mayor; Italia lo había estado observando y segundos después se bajó de la cama con mucha dificultad y siguió al mayor por el largo pasillo, finalmente cuando llego donde el vio como este se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Prusia, el alemán tenía una cara que no pudo descifrar bien si estaba enojado, confundido, o aturdido o quizás una combinación de las tres cosas- Ve~ Doitsu ¿que esta pasando?

Aahhh sáquenla, sáquenla -gritaba eufórico Prusia mientras se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina- saquen a esa criatura de aquí

Bruder, es sólo una niña y por sí no lo recuerdas es la hermana menor de Feliciano -menciono el alemán mientras frotaba sus sienes-

Pero aún así como es que "ESO" -señalo despectivamente a la menor- se coló a mi habitación ! ¿A qué horas fue? ¿En qué momento que no sentí?!

**_Continuara..._**


	10. Cap10 Bunglaterra Parte I

**_~*Capitulo 9*~  
~**Bunglaterra**~_**

Mientras tanto en la casa de América, ya habían pasados al menos tres días y Arthur seguía igual de pequeñito y con esas orejitas y colita, se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible.

Lo peor de todo es que esa misma noche en la que se llevo al pequeño Inglaterra llenó de harina hizo un esfuerzo sobre humanó para bañarlo lo peor es que no tenía ropa adecuada para el, pero ya sea obra de dios o quien sabe que o quien de la nada apareció en su enorme y mullida cama una maletita en la cuán tenía un papel encima que decía "para Arthur Kirkland", y menuda sorpresa la que se llevo al ver ropa de infante en ella lo peor del caso es que era... era ropa para NIÑA!... Sin más opciones opto por ponerle esa ropa.

Rayos! -bufo molesto mientras se encontraba sentando en una silla frente a la computadora mientras buscaba y sin lograr tener éxito, para después ojear en unos libros- "Inglaterra tiene un montón de libros en mi cada pero ninguno me sirve o no les entiendo. Esta situación se pasa de la raya. Y, quien diría que el internet tampoco me daría alguna solución, esto es como un callejón sin salida. -volteo a ver al pequeño Inglaterra y vio como este jugaba con un oso de felpa, y cada tanto daba vueltas con el animalito de felpa en sus brazos mientras la falda de su pequeño vestido blanco ondeaba alegremente dejando ver los pequeños diseños en verde que este tenía, junto con una pequeña caperuza verde oscuro que lo cubría-

Sin quitar la vista del menor varios pensamientos arremolinaban en su mente "después de que se desvaneció el humo extraño, el y Siena aparecieron tan chiquititos...como quisiera saber, cuando jodidos se va a pasar el efecto y lo peor es que ni a Japón podré pedirle ayuda esta vez..."

Minutos después vio como el menor se le acercaba y lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes bien abiertos mientras hacia su boquita como una "o" pequeña... -Uhm? No te llame ni nada, ignórame y vete a jugar por ahí con el osito ese que te compre mira que es sólo para ti -menciono Alfred- mientras tanto el ahora chibi usagi Igirisu hizo caso a las palabras del "mayor" y se regresó a jugar con el osito de felpa dejando a un pobre y abatido Amerika que se daba por vencido en su búsqueda para volver a la normalidad al pequeño Inglaterra.

"Inglaterra ya no es, Inglaterra. Es que... ¿Qué estaba pensando?, recuerdo que hace unos meses Inglaterra trato de hacerme lo mismo pero, el afectado fue Gilbert que quedo en el mismo estado que Iggy recuerdo que Japón había dicho algo uhm..." -en esos mismos instantes su mente era un remolino de pensamientos tratando de ver la forma de regresar a Iggy a la normalidad y fue ahí donde logró recordar lo que Japón le había dicho-

"La tradición dice que cuando algo como esto pasa, la transformación se debe a lo que estaba pensando la persona que ejecuto el única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad es averiguar lo que había en la mente de Inglaterra antes de que lanzara el conjuro. Ese es el primer paso"

Aunque un Inglaterra convertido en conejito es algo digno de ver. Aah, si tan solo supiera lo que estaba pensando Inglaterra en esos momentos, no estaría en este lío, para empezar. Bueno, aunque es un simplón, así que no se requiere ciencia espacial para imaginar que estaba pensando... Veamos... Sus pensamientos... -pero en ese instante algo interrumpió las cavilaciones del mayor y fue el gruñir de su estómago- Tanta concentración hizo que me diera hambre, aunque ahora que lo pienso no eh comido casi nada. Inglaterra ¿quieres comer? -se giró para verlo mientras le preguntaba pero para su sorpresa el menor ya no estaba, algo preocupado se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscarlo en todas las habitaciones, hasta que por fin logro encontrarlo en la cocina-

¡¿Inglaterra?! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo trepado ahí arriba?! -chillo asustado al ver que el menor había abierto las gavetas de un estante para usarlas como escaleras y en la mesita de este había puesto un banquillo en el que se encontraba parado mientras buscaba algo en la parte superior del estante-

N-nada -respondió el menor pero por desgracia de este y de lo mal acomodado que estaba el banquillo perdió el equilibrio haciéndolo caer-

-Alfred quien había estado atento vio como el pequeño pérdida el equilibrio y con gran rapidez y agilidad logro atrapar lo en sus brazos antes de que este se golpeará contra el suelo- ¡Te tengo! ¡Es peligroso trepar tan alto! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! -pregunto muy preocupado y a la vez algo severo, pero al instante suavizo la voz y du mirada al ver que en las manos de chibi usagi Igirisu había uno de los famosos Scones- Esos... Esos los hizo Inglaterra... ¿Tanta hambre tenías? ... "Aunque esa es un arma de destrucción masiva" -susurro mientras unas gotita a de sudor se deslizaban por su cabeza-

-el pequeño usagi Inglaterra extendió la manita en la que tenía el Scone, hacia el más grande- D-dijistes... Que tenías hambre -lo miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas mientras un leve sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas blancas-

Es... ¿Es para mi?

-el pequeño usagi Inglaterra no puede evitar desviar la mirada todo apenado y sonrojado mientras hace un pucherito a la vez que Alfred se ha quedado sorprendido y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas eso le hizo recordar una de las tantas veces que iba a la casa del inglés.

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_Alfred como siempre había llegado sin avisar a la casa del inglés, este llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de mangas cortas que decía I Love NY y encima de este su indiscutible chaqueta que representaba los 59 estados de su nación , mientras llevaba puesto un jean negro y unos tenis blanco con negro._

_Sin previó aviso toco el timbre y entro a la casa como si nada siendo recibido por un molesto y muy sonrojado inglés más al verse expuesto en las ropas que llevaba una camisa verde musgo al parecer sin mangas, y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones algo ajustados del mismo color mientras que el el cuello llevaba una pañoleta roja con líneas carmesí con negro._

_Good morning Igirisu -saludo muy animado el norte americano-_

_Ah, que es lo que quieres -espeto el de ojos verdes algo molesto y sonrojado-_

_Bu ¿acaso el hero no puede venir a visitarte? -menciono el más grande mientras hacia un puchero-_

_Aah, como sea -respondió el otro muy sonrojado-_

_A pesar de que aún existían algunos roces en cuanto al pasado, aún así ambos pasaban tiempo juntos y era algo que les gustaba aunque claro por nada del mundo lo admitirían. Ya que después de que Alfred de independizo de Arthur las cosas entre ellos empeoraron aunque con el paso de los años y con un esfuerzo sobre humanó intentaban volver a como era antes, a llevar una buena relación entre ellos aunque... Muy en el fondo de sus corazones Arthur ya no veía a Alfred como un hermanito y este ya no miraba al otro como su hermano mayor. Ahora ambos se miraban con otros ojos, aunque claro preferían callar y guardar en su corazón todo eso que sentían._

_Las horas fueron pasando y cada tanto Alfred molestaba a Arthur o viceversa hasta que de un momento a otro el rubio de ojos azules sintió como su estómago gruñía pidiéndole a gritos algo de comida._

_Mira, si tienes tanta hambre comete estos -menciono un sonrojado inglés mientras le ofrecía un plato lleno de scones un tanto amm quemados?- ¡pero recuerda que no los hice espectacularmente para ti! Sólo que, amm tenía deseos de comer así que... Así que hice muchos-_

_El de ojos azules los acepto a pesar del mal sabor que estos tenían, pero aún así le enternecía y amaba el echo de que Inglaterra aún se preocupara por el._

_**~*Fin del Flashback*~**_

* * *

La comida que haces, esta lejos de saber bien. -menciono el más grande con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño volteaba a ver a otro lado con ojitos llorosos- pero... Yo soy el único que puede comerla

Uhm, ¿en serio? -pregunto un pequeño usagi Igirisu con ojitos llorosos y la carita toda roja mientras sostenía sus orejitas-

Por supuesto -contesto el más grande- Pero... ¿Porqué acabasteis así Inglaterra? ¿Cómo es que acabasteis tan pequeñito? "Es un misterio, ni siquiera se parece tanto al Inglaterra original" -pensó este- con estas orejas... Espera un momento! ¿En verdad son orejas de conejo? ¿Eres un conejito Inglaterra? -menciono muy emocionado el más grande mientras acariciaba las orejitas del pequeño- ¡bueno! Como "conejito" en inglés es "bunny", ¡de ahora en adelante te llamare Bunglaterra"

P-pero -el menor sólo lo miro con ojitos aterrados y con su carita toda roja a más no poder-

¡cualquier objeción será rechazada! -término de decir mientras dejaba al menor en el suelo con mucho cuidado y agarraba el Scone que este le había ofrecido- pero por ahora... ¡Comamos algo como Dios manda! ¡Esto no es suficiente para cenar! -dijo mientras le daba la primera mordida al Scone-

Mientras Alfred se terminaba de comer el Scone que sin saber porque pero este tenía bien sabor, ordeno algunas pizzas y en menos de treinta minutos ya se las habían ido a dejar (o sea ser un país tiene sus privilegios ¿o no?)

¿Qué es esto? -pregunto chibi usagi Igirisu al ver la que sería su cena-

Es pizza -comento el otro mientras agarraba dos pedazos- anda pruébala se que te gustara -y mi tardo ni perezoso el menor agarro un pedazo sus hermosos ojitos verdes se iluminaron el mas grande alcanzo a sonreír al ver a Inglaterra así- Bien! Comamos hasta reventar!


	11. Cap10 Bunglaterra Parte II

**_~*Capitulo 9*~_**

**_Bunglaterra Parte II_**

A decir verdad después de casi una semana de convivir con el pequeño usagi Inglaterra, por fin habían dejado de comer por un buen tiempo esos scones no es que los odiara ya que sabía que Arthur los preparaba con mucho amor para el o eso quería pensar ya que o eran con amor o vi intenciones de matarlo.

En fin, ya se había acostumbrado a jugar con el, a darle de comer a varias cosas menos! A bañarse con el

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -exclamaba muy sonrosado el norteamericano- ¿porque tengo que hacer esto? -pero en esos instantes recordó el incidente de hace unos minutos- ¡vaya tonto que eres! ¿Pensabas que te ibas a ahogar en ma bañera? Aunque ahora que recuerdo, tu sólo te dabas regaderazos.

Hmmp -bufo el más pequeño mientras apoyaba sus manitas en el pecho desnudo del más grande-

No te vas a ahogar, ya todo esta bien. Ya estoy aquí, vamos -

¿De veras? -pregunto con voz dulces y tierna mientras miraba fijamente al más grande, pero este sólo afirmo con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas de tornaban carmín al ver los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de usagi Igirisu-

"Por culpa de Inglaterra, esa puerta que debía permanecer cerrada se abrió... Pero soy un héroe, no dejare que esto me controlé yeah" -pensó mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado tratando de calmar su sonrojo, pero de nuevo el pequeño llamo su atención- oye, no te mojes las orejas. Ahahaha ¡ese es el estilo conejín! ¡Deberías quedarte así para siempre! ¡Eres muy lindo! -exclamo el de ojos azules mientras le acomodaba bien las orejitas de conejo al pequeño para que no las mojara pero eso sólo provoco un enorme sonrojo en el- Bien, ya debemos salir... "Cuando era pequeño, solías bañarme así, no puedo creer que hayamos intercambiado de roles" -pensó mientras varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente-

**_~**Flashback**~_**

Había llovido casi todo el día y lamentablemente no había podido ir a jugar a fuera, pero en cuanto vio que había pasado de llover salió como tromba directo a jugar cerca de un río hasta casi el anochecer sin darse cuenta que había acabado lleno de lodo.

Inglaterra al verlo así lo llevo consigo directo al baño.

¡Caramba! ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Estas todo cubierto de lodo! -exclamo Inglaterra- ¡te dije que no fueras a jugar en el río!

Si, perdón -se disculpó el menor mientras dejaba que Inglaterra le enjabonará la espalda-

- Bueno, ya estas todo limpiecito, ¡que guapo quedasteis Inglaterra! -dijo muy sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo al menor-

**_~**Fin del Flashback**~_**

Anda, salgamos ya... -menciono el más grande mientras salía de la bañera y ponía una toalla alrededor de su cintura para después sacar al pequeño y llevarlo consigo a la habitación; dejándolo por unos minutos en la cama mientras el se terminaba de secar y se ponía su rompa interior y pijama que consistía en una camisa con la bandera de Estados Unidos y un pantalón blanco, finalmente busco en la pequeña maletita alguna ropa para el menor y sólo encontró pequeños camisones rosados, verdes y blancos al final opto por un blanco y la ropa interior- ¿vas a dormir con el osito?

Si -respondió levemente sonrojado mientras sostenía al osito en sus pequeños bracitos-

"Ya me lo imaginaba , el camisón te queda muy grande ya se le trepo. Se le nota todo el..." -pensó al ver al pequeño usagi Igirisu tratando de subirse a la cama con el osito en brazos- A fin de cuentas... Todavía no se porque te transformasteis así. -lentamente fue acariciando el suave y sonrojado rostro del pequeño Arthur provocando que todo su cuerpecito se estremeciera por tal caricia- Ahora eres tan honesto, y pensar que alguna vez fuiste así de pequeño... No puedo ni siquiera imaginar como eras en ese entonces... ¿Sabes? Todos mis recuerdos giran alrededor de ti. Y también, hay una parte de ti que nunca he visto... Se que no es normal,. No puedo cambiarlo, pero francamente me molesta un poco. Y encima de todo el tu "normal", no es tan honesto como lo estas siendo ahora... -seguía hablando tan francamente mientras el menor no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sus mejillas níveas se iban sonrojando más y más- Las cosas serían más serían si uno siempre supiera lo que esta pensando su amado... "¿Que estabas pensando Inglaterra? Uhm?! -el menor de repente de levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda al mayor- ¿Bunglaterra? -lo llamo algo confundido, el menor sólo volteó a verlo con su rostro muy sonrojado y con un extraño brillo en su hermosa mirada Esmeralda-

-el pequeño usagi Inglaterra se acercó lo más que pudo al más grande y con sus pequeñas manitas agarro la cabeza de este para plantarle un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla- ¡¿Bunglaterra?! -chillo sorprendido mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba el lugar donde lo había besado el menor- "sin importar su apariencia... Inglaterra sigue siendo Inglaterra".

**_~**Flashback**~_**

"Te eh consentido por mucho tiempo América"

Recordó a un sonriente Arthur diciéndome esas palabras mientras compartían la cama como solían hacerlo cada vez que el lo iba a visitar ... Y seguidamente plantarle un suave y tierno beso al pequeño América...

Buenas noches, América

_**~**Fin del Flashback**~**_

* * *

Si, buenas noches Inglaterra -sin más aprovecho que el menor se había quedado dormido para así besarle la frente-

**_Continuara..._**  
Attached Image


	12. Cap10 Bunglaterra Parte Final

**_~**Capitulo 9**~_**

**_~**Bunglaterra Parte Final**~_**

Definitivamente habia sido una gran noche, había logrado dormir con tranquilidad al lado de su lindo Bunglaterra y más aun al recordar el beso que le dio de sorpresa, lamentablemente sintió como los rayos del sol daban contra su rostro así que de forma perezosa se removio y se tapo aun más con las sabanas.

Hmm... Inglaterra... nhh? Dormí como piedra... -aun echo bolita con las sabanas se dio media vuelta y tanteo la cama en busca del pequeño pero al no sentirlo se altero "un poco"- ¡¿BUNGLATERRA?! -grito, mientras se sentaba en medio de la cama y pensaba- "¿Acaso todo esto fue un largo sueño?... Aunque si parece algo loco que Inglaterra y los demás se hayan convertido en mitad gatos o conejos, es algo imposible pero... -fue entonces cuando escucho unos pasos que se dirigian a su habitación-

Ah, Alfred. Ya te levantastes... -se aparecio el rubio de ojos esmeraldas en el umbral de la puerta usando su tipica vestimenta de camisa blanca mangas al igual que el suéter café que traía encima, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de igual color mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba sus níveas mejillas-

¡¿INGLATERRA? -chillo sorprendido el rubio menor-

¡Lo-lo siento! -empezó a disculparse- perdón por... por los problemas que ocasione aquel día en la casa de Italia, p-pero en parte también f-fue tu culpa de que yo llegara a esos extremos y... -continuaba hablando y disculpandose mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba inclusive Alfred llego a pensar de que Arthur no recordaba nada o que todo había sido parte de su imaginación- p-pero... de todas formas, graciasporhabercuidadodemi -pronuncion de forma rápida mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de estar arrepentido. Pero aun así nada paso desapercibdo para el norteamericano, más al ver que el osito de felpa se encontraba descanzando aun lado de la cama- Y yo... bueno... Como disculpa y forma de agradecimiento, te preparé el desayuno... así que si quieres comer... p-pero no creas que lo hice para darte el gusto, ni nada de eso. Es solo que, no quiero quedar en deuda contigo, así que digamos que estamos a mano.  
Capitulo

¡¿A mano?! ¿Cómo?, si dudo que lo que preparastes tenga buen sabor -dijo este a modo de chiste-

¡¿QUE?! -chilló ofendido el pobre ingles mientras unas lagrimillas amenazaban con escaparse de las bellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos-

Pero es por eso que sólo yo puedo comer tu comida... -lentamente y de forma peligrosa se fue acercando al inglés hasta acorralarlo a una de las paredes de la habitación-

S-si... Si te desagrada tanto, no tienes que comértela... -susurro todo sonrojado con unas lagrimillas asomandose por sus bellos ojos esmeraldas-

¡Nunca te dije que me desagradaba tu comida! y además ten, aquí tienes -le entrego el oso de felpa- recuerda que es tuyo, mi pequeño Bunglaterra -vio como la expresión del otro cambio por completo, todo su rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras abria

¡¿Q-que h-has dicho?! -exclamo todo sorprendido mientras todo su rostro se ponia rojo por la verguenza-

Dije que... el osito es todo tuyo "MI" Bunglaterra -sin dejar que el otro reaccionara este lo atrapo entre sus brazos y beso su frente, Arthur no podía articular palabra alguna y la gran cercanía de Alfred hacia que su corazón se volviese completamente loco de solo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, de la suavidad de sus labios. Por otro lado Alfred ya no se podía contener más al tener el cuerpo de Arthur tan pegado al suyo, primero beso su frente, después sus mejillas y finalmente y con algo de duda beso los labios del inglés los cuales eran tan suaves aun más de lo que él se había imaginado, Arthur no salia de su asombro ¡Alfred! su pequeño Alfred, al que el había considerado como un hermanito, al cual había criado con tanto amor y con el tiempo había dejado de verlo así y ahora lo miraba con otros ojos ¡LO ESTABA BESANDO! sin poderlo evitar empezo a corresponder su beso al principio con algo de torpeza pero a medida que los segundos pasaban el más alto fue tomando el control del beso, con su lengua delineo los suaves y rosados labios del inglés, mientras que este no podia evitar estremecerse por tal contacto pero igual con algo de duda con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del norteamericano y le devolvio el beso, el otro lo tomo por la cintura el beso empezo siendo tierno hasta volverse uno apasionado el más grande mordió suavemente el labio del otro como pidiendole permiso para seguir este el otro aun algo dudoso acepto, el más alto empezo a caminar hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde y hacer que el ingles se sentara en sus piernas. Más besos y caricias fueron prodigadas por ambos que estaban dejando salir lo que en verdad sentian pero todo cambio aun más cuando Alfred susurro en el oido del ingles, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza era algo que no podía creer, "I Love You" ¿Acaso era un sueño? "I Love You", ¿acaso este era otro de esos malditos sueños? "I Love You"- I Love You -volvio a repetir- I Love You with all my heart

A-alfred... -fue lo único que logro articular, y no era para menos si de por si aun no se podía creer lo que el otro le decia a menos, a menos que...- deja de estar jugando Alfred -se levanto de forma brusca mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir- deja de estar jugando

No estoy jugando -al igual que el ingles, el se levanto de la cama y tomo al otro de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera- ¿porque eres así Arthur? ¿porque te cuesta creer en lo que te digo?

¿Porque? ¿PORQUE? sabes porque -es verdad que hacía unos minutos se sentía feliz de que Alfred lo había besado, es verdad que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de verlo como a su hermanito pero también era verdad de que desde el día en que el otro se independizo de él, el pobre inglés la había pasado mal todo el amor y cariño que el le había dado al norteamericano se había hecho añicos junto con los recuerdos que en aquel entonces se habían echo amargos pero aun así, por eso mismo sentía miedo volverlo a querer aun más que antes o mejor dicho volverlo a amar pero ahora como al hombre que había robado su corazón y de que volviera a pasar algo como en aquel entonces era algo que jamás podría soportar- es porque no quiero que pase algo similar a lo de aquel entonces, todo lo que te dí termine en la basura como si nada... es por eso

Por el amor a Dios, deja eso -lo tomo de los brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente y se perdia en las orbes esmeraldas de este- eso, eso ya es parte del paso Arthur ademas yo... yo ya no te puedo ver como a un hermano mayor, yo... yo te veo como al hombre del que llevo tanto tiempo enamorado -lentamente lo atrajo aun más hacia si para poder depositar un beso que apenas fue un roce en los labios del ingles quien aun seguia mudo por la declaración del otro- lo de aquel entonces ya paso Arthur, aunque si he llegado a tanto es gracias a ti y a tus cuidados a tu cariño, a tus cuidados y sobre todo a tu amor además -lo abrazo con mucha fuerza- además jure que dejaría depender tanto de tí, y que me haría más fuerte para así poder cuidar siempre de tí para estar siempre junto a ti y más aùn de esta forma...

A-alfred... -las palabras del más alto lo habían dejado sorprendido pero feliz ya que habían provocado que su corazón se acelerara más y más y varias lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Arthur, entiende que te amo -con suma delicadeza tomo el rostro del ingles entre sus manos mientras que con sus pulgares secaba las lagrimas y depositaba suaves y tiernos besos- se mío, quiero que estemos juntos de ahora en adelante

¿Lo dices, en serio?

Claro que si -y sin más termino besando de nuevo al ingles que acepto gustoso, aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que tanto las hadas del ingles como las de la italiana los estaban espiando provocando que se pusieran completamente sonrojadas por ver a la nueva y feliz pareja, sín más prendieron vuelo para darles privasidad ya encontrarían el momento adecuado para poder hablar con Arthur-

Medía hora después un sonriente y recién balado y cambiado América y un muy sonrojado inglés se encontraban en desayunando en el comer, a decir verdad el más alto pensaba encontrar un desayuno "un poco" quemado o algo así pero por primera vez en su vida estaba equivocado a decir verdad el desayuno tenía buen aspecto y buen sabor.

¿Donde comprastes la comida?

¿Eh? ¿como que en donde la compre? -pregunto algo molesto-

Es solo que, sabe bien y pues...

Ya te dije que yo lo hice! -espto algo enojado, y para ser sinceros si el lo había echo pero con algo de ayuda el queria darle una muestra de agradecimiento al norteamericano por haberlo cuidado y de solo recordar los ultimos días que había vivido con el y en ese estado lo hacian sonrojar, por otro lado Alfred al ver eso no sabía si el sonrojo era por la verguenza o algo más-

Ah, esta bien te creo, te creo -y sin previo aviso se atrevio a robarle un beso al inglés- I Love You England~

I Love You Too...~ -contesto muy sonrojado para después devolverle el beso al rubio de ojos azules-

Por cierto, debes volver a la normalidad a los otros -exclamo el de lentes mientras tomaba algo de café-

Ah, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto América -suspiro- ellos mismos deben buscar la forma

No entiendo -

La cosa es que, cuando lance ese hechizo que por cierto era para ti no solo era para hacerte pequeño sino que también... -y fue ahí donde comenzo a relatarle que el objetivo de su hechizo además de convertirlo de nuevo en un pequeño también provocaría que fuera sincero con respecto a lo que sentía aunque jamás conto con que los demàs y el incluido acabarían así eso y que fueran mitad nekos o usagis- y la unica forma es que tanto los afectados como los involucrados con ellos de alguna forma, sean sinceros en cuanto a lo que sienten -termino de decír mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas y tomaba algo de té-

Ahh, ya entiendo pero... -el más alto emboso una pequeña sonrisa- ¿desde cuando?

Desde cuando que? -pregunto algo confundido-

Desde cuando sientes esto por mi -pregunto todo meloso haciendo que el otro se pusiera nervioso y de nuevo el sonrojo aumentara-

No pienso decir nada -

Anda dimelo -seguia insistiendo más y más el otro salio inmediatamente del comedor pero fue interceptado en la sala y sin más acabo en el sofa con el insoportable pero a la vez adorable América encima suyo- hahahaha, -rio a carcajada suelta provocando que el ingles se enojara y lo tirara del sofa- ey! porque hicistes eso -lloriqueo-

Por idiota -contesto el otro-

como sea, ahora lo que debemos hacer es reunirnos con los demás y decirles sobre esto

~No es necesario~ -se escucho una dulce vocecita, el inglés miro hacia todas partes preguntándose de donde provenía esa voz- ~Señor Inglaterra~ -volvió a hablar-

¿Quien eres? -pregunto, y fue entonces cuando no vio una sino que más bien tres hadas cada una emitiendo un color distinto, las tres hadas se terminaron presentando la de destellos verdes era Irene, Stella la de destellos rosados y Serena la de destellos azules las hadas le comentaron que su ama era la ahora pequeña usagi Siena además de que hace algunos días habían preguntado a las demás hadas hacerca de esto la madre de todas (por así decirlo) inclusive las hagas de las estaciones y demás habían comentado que lo mejor sería que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían y lo admitieran, ya que si les decian todo eso era obvio que nadie terminaria admitiendo lo que sentían, el inglés que escuchaba atentamente a lo que las hadas decían estuvo deacuerdo sin darse cuenta de que Alfred lo miraba con cara de WTF?-

Ingl... Inglaterra... ¿Con quien hablas? -se atrevio a preguntar-

Con las hadas -respondio como si fuera la cosa más simple, sencilla y entendible de este basto mundo-

Arthur, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero las hadas no... -y justo antes de que el norteamericano terminara su frase este fue golpeado en la cara con un cojín- ey ¿porque fue eso?

Porque jamas debes decir que las hadas no... ya sabes! eso jamas se dice -espeto enojado y no era para tanto ya que cada vez que alguien dice que las hadas no... alguna de ellas enfermaba y/o peor esta puede llegar a morir-

Esta bien perdón -se disculpo el menor mientras ponía cara tipo al gato con botas que sale en shrek- Arthur... me das un beso..?

No... -contesto-

Pero...

Pero nada -el más alto hizo un puchero y cinco segundos después se abalanzo encima del ojos de esmeraldas y bueno las pequeñas hadas no pudieron evitar ponerse de nuevo completamente rojas al escuchar algunos quejidos, jadeos y suplicas por parte de los rubios en especial del inglés pero no mal piensen que no hacían nada malo o bueno eso quiso pensar la mayor de las tres. Al final la nueva y feliz pareja se quedaron completamente dormidos...-

**_Continuara..._**

Attached Image


	13. Cap11 Mi pequeño Girasol Parte I

_**~*Capitulo 11**~**_

_**~**Mi pequeño girasol Parte I**~**_

Mientras tanto en Rusia hacia frío y más frío, pero aún así había calidez en la casa del ruso de ojos purpuras inclusive los tres paises balticos se encontraban tranquilos, todo estaba tranquilo Iván ya no despedía esa aura purpura asesina desde que el pequeño neko Yao se había ido a vivir bajo el cargo de Iván. Las cosas habían cambiado, Iván reía con toda sinceridad suelta cuando miraba al pequeño neko Yao hacer algo, o simplemente provocaba sonrojo en el más pequeño.

Los tres países balticos, sus otros subordinados e inclusive sus hermanas Katyusha y Natasha no lo podían creer, no podían creer ver sonreír al más alto de una manera tan infantil pero sin ningun atisbo de maldad, se mostraba sincero cuando se encontraba jugando, cuidando, alimentando e inclusive durmiendo junto con el chino que solo se limitaba a sonreir y sonrojarse, cosa que alegraba a los bálticos ya que podían estar en paz, y a la ucraniana que se alegraba de ver feliz a su hermanito, aunque esos pensamitos no eran compartidos por Bielorussia.

Las mañanas habían dejado de ser frías, penso mientras se levantaba de la cama y sonreía al ver que chibi neko Yao seguía durmiendo y muy pegado a él. Sabía que siempre había infundado el temor en las demás personas, menos en sus hermanas que ellas eran las únicas que lo conocían muy bien, lentamente se levanto de la cama no sin antes tapar bien al menor con las grusas sabanas.

Yao -susurro cerca del menor mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente del pequeño-

Uhmm, Aiya Ivan-aru -aun adormilado el menor se deshizo de las sabanas y levanto sus bracitos hacía el más grande que gustoso lo cargo en sus brazos- Zao an* (Buenos días) -pronuncio aun adormilado mientras tallaba sus ojitos con sus puños cerrados-

Dobroye utro mi pequeño girasol -sintio como neko Yao más se encogia en sus brazos que eran como un gran y calido refugio para él, provocando una gran calidez dentro del ruso, era como si una calida y bella primavera llena de girasoles hubiera llegado a su vida y si así había sido desde que nació la amistad entre él y el chino, aunque debía admitir que algunas veces lo acosaba con eso de ser uno con él, pero también debía admitir que solo lo quería a él y a nadie más. Tenía miedo, el gran Iván Braginski tenía miedo de soltarse, de abrir y dejar salir todo lo que el sentía, de corresponder y ser correspondido, de amar y ser amado; el amaba a Yao pero estaba esa duda de sí sería correspondido.

Sin más se dedico a tomar un baño junto con él pequeño, siempre eran baños de burbujas era algo que le gustaba a Yao, más al reirse cada vez que el explotaba alguna burbuja que salia volando gracilmente, después de un calido baño ambos salieron en batas de nuevo a la habitación Iván dejo al menor en la cama para poder cambiarse en un santiamen usando una camisa manga larga de cuello de tortuga color negro al igual que su pantalon, y abrigo de igual color, sus botas cafes hasta arriba de las rodillas y su bufanda. El más pequeño que se había escondido entre las gruesas sabanas, miraba al mayor con los ojos abiertos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el era pequeño a comparación del ruso y lo aceptaba, más no entendia porque su corazoncito latía tan rapido con la prescencia y cariños del cabellos rubios cenizos.

El más alto se dio cuenta de que el pequeño lo observaba desde su escondite sonrio de forma infantil, y busco entre la maleta que había aparecido de la nada con ropa para infante, a decir verdad era el mismo tipo de ropa que usaba el chino, eso y varios suerteres, bufandas, gorros, guantes, etc.

A pesar de que no había amanecido tan helado como tiempo atras aun así procuro abrigar bien al pequeño neko Yao, sin más ambos salieron de la habitación, directo al comerdor para poder desayunar cada tanto el ruso se encontraba a alguno de sus subordinados y los saludaba con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro, todos se encontraban aliviados de que el pequeño Yao estuviera ahí ya que ahora si se podía respirar algo de paz y tranquilidad en esa enorme casa que había dejado de ser fría.

Buenos días -saludo el ruso al entrar a la gran cocina/comedor con el pequeño Yao hecho bolita Toris que se encontraba preparando el desayuno junto con Raivis y Eduard saludaron cortesmente al ruso se sentian felices de que gracias a Yao, Iván había dejado de torturarlos y ahora los trataba mejor sin duda Yao había sido enviado por Dios para salvarlos. Bueno eso era lo que pensaban los bálticos-

Segundos después aparecieron Katyusha feliz de la vida que al ver al pequeño Yao moviendo su colita de neko y todo sonrojado por los mimos que le daba el ruso, no pudo evitar ir a abrazar a su hermano y al pequeño; por otro lado Natasha no podía evitar morirse de los celos ya que ese "estupido intruso" estaba acaparando toda la atención de su onii-san, pero muy en sus adentros sabía que eso no se iba a quedar así, tarde o temprano ella se iba a deshacer de ese estorbo.

Iván-aru -el menor agarro el rostro del ruso con sus pequeñas manitas y lo vio fijamente- tengo hambre-aru

Fufufu -el más alto rió enternecido al ver la expresión del pequeño- esta bien, Lituanua ya esta la comida, da?

Eh? ... ¡Ah! S-seee señor Rusia -podía notar al ruso más tranquilo pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia-

Fufufu~ Yao-Yao calma, calma -sonreía mientras miraba como el pequeño comia a toda prisa- moya malen'kaya podsolenchnika -el pequeño volteo a verlo mientras le daba un sorbo a su humeante taza de chocolate caliente- hoy iremos a dar un paseo por el bosque

Aiya! en serio-aru -los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaron al escuchar al mayor-

Da -sonrió mientras acariciaba las orejitas de neko Yao, logrando que este soltara suaves ronroneos y moviera alegremente su colita ante las atentes miradas de todos, en especial de Bielorussia el desayuno siguio su curso más o menos tranquilo y es que a pesar de que nuestro querido Iván estaba de lo más tranquilo dandole de comer al pequeño neko Yao, la joven ucraniana no dejaba de sonreir y tomar una que otra foto y nuestros queridos bálticos platicaban amenamente pero la única que se encontraba fuera de lugar y echando chispas era Bielorussia, que no se explicaba como era posible de que ese "despreciable" Chino según ella, haya logrado lo imposible ~derretir el frío corazón del ruso~ sin poderlo soportar salio echa una furia del comerdor; ante las atentas miradas de todos seguidamente Ucrania fue tras de su hermanita para saber el porque se había ido así. Por otro lado, Iván tenia una leve sospecha del comportamiento de su hermana menor, pero aun así (y aunque aun tuviera algo de temor) por nada del mundo dejaría de pasar tiempo con su amado y pequeño girasol.

Ambos habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque como lo había prometido, a pesar de que aun tenía algo de trabajo pendiente aun así no le importaba, lo que más le importaba era pasar todo el tiempo posible con el más pequeño. Ambos suigieron caminando hasta llegar al bosque que aun se mantenía cubierto por un bello manto blanco, que más bien parecía bañado con polvo de diamantes aunque Rusia fuera un país muy frío aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso y eso lo notaba el pequeño Yao que miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos ese bosque invernal.

Uhmm -con mucha dificultad camino hacía una pequeña montañita de nieve, lentamente llevo sus manitas a ella y agarro algo de esta y empezo a darle forma de bolita- Meow~aru

¿Yao-Yao? - se sorprendió al sentir algo frió estamparse directo en su rostro, lo cual resultaba ser que la bola de nieve que el pequeño le había lanzado y sin darse cuenta le había dado directo en el rostro del más grande, causandole así que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas; el pequeño reía por su pequeña travesura mientras que Iván se había quedado completamente inmovil el pequeño neko al notar esto corrio directo hacia donde Iván pensando que "la pequeña bola de nieve" había herido o algo así al más grande-

Iván-aru? ¿estas bien? -no recibio respuesta, su preocupación aumento al ver que mientras más zarandeaba al mayor este no reaccionaba cubrió su rostro al sentir que pequeñas lagrimillas se asomaban en sus ojitos, por otro lado el ruso intentaba contener la risa cosa que resulto en vano y sin previo aviso agarro al menor provocandole un enorme susto- ¡Aiya! Iván-aru que malo eres-aru!

¿Malo? ¿Yo? -lentamente se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre la nieve mientras sonreía y limpiaba los restos de lagrimas que el menor tenia sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas- pero, si el que fue atacado por una bola de nieve fui yo

... -el pequeño neko lo vio por unos instantes para después lanzarse sobre el mayor y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras usaba sus bracitos para rodear el cuello de este, Iván se sorprendio un poco más no tardo en corresponer el abrazo del pequeño neko Yao para después depositar un tierno beso sobre las sonrojadas y algo frías mejillas del pequeño que solo alcanzo a cerrar sus ojitos-

Ambos siguieron jugando en el bosque, lanzandose una que otra bola de nieve o simplemente caminando por el bello bosque mientras que Iván le contaba una que otra historia al pequeño, tanto el como el pequeño se encontraban enfrascados en su pequeño mundo de felicidad que ninguno había notado la prescencia de Bielorussia que los observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Esto no se va a quedar así -susurro, mientras una sonrisa llena de maldad surcaba su rostro- juro que me voy a deshacer de ti -su mirada se encontraba llena de odio, sin más comenzo a seguirlos de nuevo mientras guardaba un objeto de metal frío y brilloso sobre una de las bolsas de su sueter-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Siena: Ufff~ esta cap fue un tanto dificil hera hera hera -de la nada saca un plato lleno de pasta- pero creo que meresco un pequeño descanzo

...: Kolkolkolkolkol -un ser encapuchado con un aura purpura se aparece de la nada-

Siena: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ -pega un brinco del susto y sale corriendo-

...: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol


	14. Cap11 Mi pequeño Girasol Parte II

Siena: Ciao, Ciao a tutti~. Waaaa -bosteza-  
Lovino: Tsk! -le pega un zape a Siena-  
Siena: waaaaah! Porque fue eso TT 0 TT

Lovino: Porque te estabas riendo como el gordo ese amante de las hamburguesas, además de que te has atrasado con este y el otro fic!  
Siena: Ok, ya me controlo pero no me pegues TnT ... En fin perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo otro Capi me costo un poco más que eh estado ocupada por la escuela que de paso me deja muy cansada, en fin espero que sea de su agrado.

Arrivederla~.  
********

**_~**Capitulo 11**~_**

**_~**Mi pequeño girasol Parte II**~_**

Ambos siguieron jugando en el bosque, lanzandose una que otra bola de nieve o simplemente caminando por el bello bosque mientras que Iván le contaba una que otra historia al pequeño, tanto el como el pequeño se encontraban enfrascados en su pequeño mundo de felicidad que ninguno había notado la prescencia de Bielorussia que los observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Esto no se va a quedar así -susurro, mientras una sonrisa llena de maldad surcaba su rostro- juro que me voy a deshacer de ti -su mirada se encontraba llena de odio, sin más comenzo a seguirlos de nuevo mientras guardaba un objeto de metal frío y brilloso sobre una de las bolsas de su abrigó-

Uhm...

Yao sal de ahí -no sabía porque pero le daba algo de miedo ver al pequeño neko Yao en medio de ese lago congelado, era como alguna clase de mal presentimiento-

Pero ¿porque? -pregunto inocentemente el pequeño mientras se llavaba la manita a su barbilla y agachaba las orejitas, sin embargo un ruido alerto sobremanera al ruso, una enorme grieta se había formado en el lago congelado y poco a poco el hielo empezaba a seder y a hacerse pedazos; el menor al percatarse trato de salir de ahí pero fueron en vano al haberse resvalado provocando que la grieta en el hielo se hiciera aun más grande-

¡YA... YAOOOOOOOOOO! -grito el ruso mientras corria directo hacia donde el menor pero sus intentos fueron en vanos, frente al él el pequeño Yao se hundía en las profundidades del lago- NOOOOOO -

Hermano -fue en esos instantes en que Bielorrusia decidió aparecer, el Rubio mayor la miraba

¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto muy confundido-

Hermano ahora si podremos estar juntos ya no habrá nada que interfiera entre nosotros -

¿De qué hablas?

Ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros -fue en eso que el ruso entendió todo, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo hacía el lago, el agua se encontraba demasiado fría cualquier humano podría sucumbir en las heladas aguas, dio gracias a Dios de que ese no sería su caso pero Yao en ese estado no, no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a su pequeño girasol nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta poder tener al pequeño en sus brazos que yacía inconsciente; pero algo llamo su atención era un objeto metálico y brilloso, nado hasta donde se encontraba y su sorpresa fue que era uno de los cuchillo que siempre cargaba su hermana Natasha, al parecer nada de lo que paso había sido un accidente; el mayor nado y nado hasta llegar a la superficie a pesar de no afectarle tanto como a las personas comunes y corrientes aun así no podía evitar titiritar ya sea por el miedo, temor o furia pero aun así corrió directo hacía su casa dejando a su hermana menor atrás, es verdad que se encontraba demasiado furioso con ella pero más era el miedo y la preocupación por el pequeño como para poder verla y perder el tiempo con ella.-

Al llegar a la casa todos lo vieron preocupado al notar su estado pero el ruso solo gritaba la ayuda de un doctor, de que necesitaba ayuda para el menor todos se pusieron en marcha recibiendo las ordenes de ahora un furioso Iván y sin chistar llamaron al mejor doctor del país que llego lo más rapido que pudo. Con suerte ya habían cambiado al pequeño Yao con ropas secas y que lo mantuvieran calido. El doctor reviso al menor aunque paso por alto el hecho de que este tuviera orejas y cola de gato; ya que lo que era de preocupar era que el pequeño no dejaba de temblar por causa del frío además de que se encontraba demasiado helado su calor corporal había bajado drasticamente. El ruso al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir como las fuerzas le fallaban, se sento en el borde de la cama y empezo a acarciarle el cabello al pequeño Yao, las mejillas de este estaban frías, demasiado frías... el chino estaba perdiendo todo resto de calides en el y ahora nuevamente el maldito invierno, la detestable nieve e invierno le quitaba ese rayo de sol, sintió un enorme vuelco en su corazón, era como si estuviera siendo atravesado por una filosa espada.

Yao... -susurro débilmente mientras tomaba una de las manitas del menor y la acariciaba con ternura-

Brat -la joven ucraniana se acerco a su hermano mientras ponia su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo, el ruso no dijo nada más se le notaba como un aura purpura lo rodeaba al escuchar a lo lejos a los tres bálticos tratando de detener a la furiosa de Bielorussia-

-enfurecido el ruso se alejo del pequño Yao mientras tomaba con fuerza a la chica por los brazos y la sacaba de la habitación-  
COMO TE ATREVITES A HACER ESO?

¡EL NO ES NADA TUYO! -grito la joven-

CLARO QUE SI

NO ENTIENDO COMO TE HAS PODIDO FIJAR EN ESO -su furia aumentaba al igual que su mirada de llevaba de más odio y rabia contra el asiático- NO MERECE NADA DE TI

... -el mayor sólo guardo silenció mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba a la menor-

Hermano tú y yo... TU Y YO NOS DEBEMOS CASAR... TU DEBES AMARME SOLAMENTE A MI -grito enfurecida la menor mientras tomaba por los brazos al mayor que solo atinaba a verla con odio-

Ja -una sonrisa cinica se dibujo en sus labios mientras hacia retroceder a la menor- eso JAMAS! me has entendido -por primera vez los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era ella quien se sentía intimidada por el ruso, ahora era ella la que tenía ver esa mirada lleva de odio y furia en el- ...sólo por el simple echo de que eres mi hermana y aún te guardo algo de aprecio me abstendré a hacerte algo pero aún así no permitiré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a Yao, estas advertida de lo contrario me veré obligado a olvidar que eres mi hermana menor -sin más se dio la vuelta y regreso a la habitación donde el menor descansaba y trataba de recuperarse, el echo de que estuviera en ese estado complicaba aún más las cosas para Yao que aún no daba señales de mejorar tan sólo quedaba esperar y Iván estaría ahí cuidando lo hasta que el menor abriera los ojos y se encontrará completamente recuperado. Por otro lado Natasha sentía que eso no debía quedarse así, algo debía de hacer... Su hermano sería suyo, y de nadie más. Sin más abandonó la casa del ruso y se dirigió a la de ella pensando en que debía de hacer-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Lovino: Debo admitir que cada día mejoras eh pequeña bastarda

Siena: No me digas así! Trátame bien soy tu hermana!

...: Ella tiene razón, da?

Siena & Lovino: KYAAAAAA! Rusia! Chigiiiiii! -el grito de ambos se escucha en tofo el mundo en especial este último que dio el pobre italiano mayor- Rusia-sama sea lo que sea le juro que yo no fui, le juro que fue el bastardo de América!

Iván: -mira fijamente a Siena mientras sonríe de forma "tierna"- uhm kolkolkolkol

Siena: Lo juro, lo juro! Fue el por favor no me haga daño -tira a un inconsciente Lovino al suelo como si se tratara de un saco de papas-

Iván: ¿porque todos piensan que les haré daño?

Siena: No se tal vez, por que siempre dice eso de "Kolkolkolkol"?

Iván: Uhm, puede ser... -Cinco largos minutos en un incomodo silencio- Vodka?

Siena: Da! -se van los dos por algo de Vodka mientras un inconsciente Lovino sigue tirado en el suelo-


	15. Cap11 Mi pequeño Giradol Parte Final

_Ciao, ciao **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, **eh visto tus commentarios y créeme que eso me hace feliz T ^ T ...creí que ya nadie leía este fic, o-los-otros-dos-que-eh-publicado~ en fin. -suspira- me alegra saber que te ha gustado y sin más aquí dejo otro Cap. Espero que a las demás bambinas y bambinos les guste mi fic._

* * *

**_~**Capítulo 11**~_**

**_~**Mi pequeño Girasol Parte III. (Final)**~_**

Ya había pasado al menos una semana y el pequeño Yao aún no mejoraba del todo, pero aún así Iván no se despegaba del lado del menor, él aún seguía ahí al pendiente de el pequeño.

Los demás se encontraban preocupados, en especial la ucraniana ya que nunca antes había visto tan deprimido a su hermano, ni tan siquiera molestaba a los bálticos, y estos últimos lo sabían, sabían que Iván ya no mostraba esa aura púrpura asesina, más bien sólo se mostraba triste y deprimido, y nuevamente la enorme casa se encontraba fría y sin vida.

Yao... -susurro el de ojos morados, mientras acariciaba las mejillas aún pálidas del pequeño-Yao... Por favor reacciona...

Hermano... -se escucho la voz de la ucraniana, del otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?

Claro... -respondió-

Ten, te traje algo de comer -se acerco a ruso mientras llevaba consigo una bandeja con algo de comida- es tu comida favorita~

...Gracias Katyusha pero, déjalo ahí -respondió mientras le hacía un ademan para que dejara la bandeja en la mesa de noche-

Esta bien -la joven ucraniana dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, aún algo triste se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba unas palabras- Todo estará bien, ya verás que pronto mejorara -Iván, no pudo reprimirse más y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana mayor, esta correspondió el abrazo de su pequeño hermano y se sorprendió un poco al sentir algo cálido mojar su hombro, pero claro, eso es algo que mantendría en secreto- todo estará bien Iván, es más iré a hacerte algo de chocolate caliente y tus postres favoritos

(gracias), pero...

de pero.. Es más iré ahora mismo -sonrió con sólo ella solía hacerlo y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y otro al pequeño Yao y susurrarle unas palabras que Iván no alcanzo a escuchar- "Mejora pronto, mi hermano te necesita y mucho~"

Había tenido trabajo, demasiado mejor dicho; tanto que ni tan siquiera había tenido tiempo para cuidar de su pequeño girasol que seguía sin despertar. Eso lo había enfurecer, por culpa de sus jefes no había podido cuidar a Yao pero por lo menos ya había acabado con todos los proyectos y trabajos que tenía pendientes y eso le daba tiempo libre.

Pero, al entrar a la casa se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Toris corriendo de un lado a otro, al igual que a Raivis.

¿Qué esta pasando? -pregunto al ver la cara angustiada del lituano-

ñor Iván... es que...

, snif snif hermano -sollozo la ucraniana mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar con fuerza a su hermano-

-.¿Que pasa Katyusha? -más sólo recibió como respuesta más lágrimas por parte de la ucraniana y eso le dio mala espina, lentamente se separó de ella para verla a los ojos- Katyusha, hermana dime ¿porque estas llorando?

que... -

ñor Braginski -vio como el mismo doctor de la vez anterior se aparecía por el pasillo-

algo Doctor Nikoláyev -lo que escucho del doctor era algo que no podía creer, sus fuerzas le fallaron en ese momento, sus piernas flaquearon y acabo cayendo incado en el suelo, sintió como su hermana lo tomaba por el brazo así como a lo lejos escuchaba su voz preocupada así como la de Toris. Pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en el, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse, y correr directo a la habitación del pequeño neko Yao, y justo como había escuchado del doctor, este se encontraba hirviendo por una fuerte temperatura que provocaba que sus mejillas se sonrojarán, más la respiración entrecortada. "Al parecer alguien dejo la ventana abierta" ...las palabras de Toris empezaron a resonar en su cabeza al igual que las del doctor, "Las fuertes brisas heladas provocaron que su estado empeorara, si era cierto que antes había mejorado un poco; pero ahora con esto sus defensas han caído demasiado sólo queda esperar pero..." ¿Porque? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acariciaba la cabeza del asiático ¿porque tenía que estar pasando esto?-

Hermano -escucho el llamando de su hermana más no respondió- Iván

¿Quien fue el que dejo las ventanas abiertas? -pregunto con un tono frío y parco mientras se levantaba y miraba a la mayor- ¡¿Quien fue?!

lo se Iván -respondió-

-.¿Quienes han entrado a esta habitación? -volvió a preguntar mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía por causa de la furia- ¿quien o quienes lo estuvieron cuidando en mi ausencia?

Sólo hemos sido Toris y Yo -respondió con total sinceridad, el ruso sabía que Toris no pudo haber cometido tal error, el siempre era... Toris~ hacia las cosas bien porque si no ya sabía cuales serían las consecuencias y su hermana jamás no la creía capaz, podía ser algo torpe y descuidada pero nunca hasta tal punto. Sólo quedaban los otros dos bálticos Raivis y Eduard, pero el sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos se atrevería (o estaría en estado suicida) para hacer algo de esa magnitud y despertar la furia del ruso- ah, ya recuerdo ahora en la mañana estaba haciendo unos postres con la ayuda de Toris, ya que estos días has estado tan deprimido creí que hacerte algo como eso te alegraría, pero como todos estábamos ocupados mande a Natasha para que cuidara de Yao.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó- ¿Dónde esta Natasha?

En su habitación... ¿Porqué...?-más el otro no contesto sólo aprovecho para salir directo a encarar a Bielorrusia, mientras su hermana mayor sólo lo seguía con la mirada y con un deje de preocupación y confusión al no saber que era lo que estaba pasando-

¡NATASHA! -se encontraba completamente furioso que tumbo de un sólo la puerta de la habitación de la menor- ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste?!

¿De qué hablas? -pregunto visiblemente asustada-

No te hagas la desentendida -su miraba estaba llena de furia y por segunda vez los papeles se invertían ahora era el quien infundia miedo sobre la menor y no ella sobré el-

NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO... NO ENTIENDES QUE EL ES SÓLO UN ESTORBO? - Nosotros, nosotros debemos estar juntos hermano...

PERO YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TI, ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA HUENA VEZ -había levantado su voz, su mirada se encontraba llenada de furia que trataba de contener, esta vez el no temía a su hermana-

¡LO ODIO! -grito con gran dolor y amargura nunca antes vista en ella- espero que desaparezca, el echo de que sea la nación personificada no quiere decir que no pueda desaparecer o morir y espero que así sea, espero que... -más sus palabras quedaron incompletas cuanto sintió su mejilla derecha arder por la bofetada imprevista del mayor-

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso -su mano aún mantenía un pequeño ardor- Natasha entiende siempre te eh querido como lo que eres... "Mi hermana" nada más -lentamente de fue retirando de la menor- entiéndelo -sin más que decir se retiró de la habitación de la menor, dejándola completamente sola y ¿devastada?. Si, devastada esta era la segunda vez que Iván hablaba completamente decidido y la primera vez que el se había atrevido a levantarle la mano.

Más los días fueron pasando Natasha procuraba mantenerse alejada de los demás, inclusive pasaba más tiempo encerrada en su habitación; sólo dejaba pasar (en algunas ocasiones) a Katyusha y a Toris. Por otro lado, ese mismo día que desencadeno todo trajo consigo algo bueno y es que Yao había vuelto a la normalidad, más aún no se recuperaba del todo.

"Al parecer, cuando Iván se armó de valor y expresó lo que sentía por Yao hizo que el conjuro dejara de surtir efecto en el asiático".

Tan sólo quedaba esperar a que la nación de Chiba mejorara...

Yao... Yao -susurraba débilmente mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del otro, es verdad que el asiático ya había recuperado su verdadera apariencia, pero aún así no había logrado mejorar de su salud. Cada día era igual, por las mañanas Iván lo iba a visitar, después se encargaba de terminar los proyectos y juntas con sus superiores y al final lograba pasar el resto de la tarde y de la noche con el- Despierta...

Aiyaaa Iván-aru -sonrió débilmente el asiático- no pongas esa cara

¡Yao! -grito con gran júbilo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, a lo que el otro correspondió el abrazo más con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

Iván-aru~.

Yao -el más alto se separó un poco más no deshizo el abrazo, con una mano acaricio la mejilla derecha del otro- estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero me alegra saber que ya estas bien.

Eso fue gracias a ti Iván-aru -agacho la vista algo apenado, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba- Gracias-aru -llevo ambas manos directo al rostro del Rubio cenizas, y lentamente lo atrajo hacia el hasta posar sus labios sobre los del ruso, siempre había pensando que serían fríos, pero todo lo contrario Iván transmitía una gran calidez, el ruso sin poder resistirlo rodeo la cintura del más pequeño con sus brazos mientras correspondía el beso- Wǒ ài nǐ

YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, i mnogoye -contesto, para segundos después volverlo a besar-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Lovino: -se aparece de la nada con su típico ceño fruncido- Bastarda no deberías estar durmiendo.

Siena: Deja de decirme así condenado bastardo y de por si que tu no deberías estar durmiendo con España~

Lovino: Chigiiii! No digas estupideces! Y ahora si te vas a dormir!

Siena: no quiero!'

Lovino: No grites! -le jala el rulito-

Siena: Kyaaaaaa! Bastardo... -sale corriendo directo a su habitación-


	16. Cap12 El Jefe Parte I

**_~**Capítulo 12**~_**

**_~**El Jefe Parte I**~_**

Quien diría que volverían a vivir como en el pasado. España se sentía demasiado feliz en su cómoda cama disfrutando de un increíble sueño relacionado con Romano y tomates, muchos pero muchos tomates. Por desgracia su sueño a echo interrumpido al sentir un doloroso impacto sobre su abdomen con mucha pesades abrió sus ojos sólo para topares con algo tan pequeño y adorable que por poco le provoca un derrame nasal.

.-Tsk! Despierta maldito bastardo -así es, era un chibi neko romano, "algo enojado" o eso parecía ya que tenia las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas- despierta despierta! Maldición tengo hambre~

.- ¡Ah! ¡Romano! En... En verdad eres tu? -los ojos de Antonio brillaron al ver a su "querido" Romano en ese tamaño, era increíble verlo así de nuevo... Bueno aunque lo de orejas y cola de gato eran completamente nuevo por aún así no dejaba de ser adorable-

.-Pues claro que soy yo maldición -el pequeño no pudo evitar inflar aún sus más mofletes todos sonrojados al ver al español con una sonrisa boba en el rostro- Konoyaro! Tengo hambre -gruño el pequeño-

.-Fusososo calma calma -palmeo la cabeza del menor mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura, a la vez que varios pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza-

.-Tsk! Ya era hora -bufo molesto mientras escuchaba como su estómago gruñía, exigiéndole alimento-

Ambos se dispusieron a tomar un baño, cosa que Lovino acepto a regañadientes, ya que ahora tenía que tomar un baño con el maldito español pervertido. Pero aún así era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que antes solía bañarse con España. La hora del baño siempre solía ser algo larga ya que al maldito bastardo le encantaba la idea de hacerle peinados raros y toda esa clase de cosas, cuando por fin habían terminado de bañarse, Antonio salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y el pequeño chibi neko romano con una pequeña salida de baño color blanca y con varios tomatitos en ella. Eso ya se había convertido en una rutina ir a despertar al bastardo, tomar un largo baño, dejar que el bastardo le escogiera la ropa que mágicamente había aparecido en su habitación, desayunar y demás.

.- Uhmm -desde hacía como diez minutos el estúpido español tenía la misma cara de idiota, y es que no se decidía con que ropa vestirlo, la nación italiana cansado y hambriento opto por ponerse una camisa de seda blanca, unos pantalones Kaki y unos botines negros, mientras que el español opto igual por una camisa de seda blanca, unos pantalones y botas negras, un cinto de seda roja en su cintura, y sin olvidar su collar con su pequeña cruz de plata en el.- ah que lindo te vez romano~

de decir estupideces  
Maldición! -gruño todo sonrojado el menor- y apúrate que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

, si ya voy -sus ojos verdes brillaban, y su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras cargaba al pequeño gruñón e Iván directo a la cocina a preparar un delicioso és de haber disfrutado de su desayuno, ambos disfrutaron de un medio día y parte de la tarde tarde llena de juegos (cortesía de España), hora de cuentos (cortesía de España), salir a pasear y a almorzar (cortesía de España), comprar muchas cosas e inclusive caramelos (cortesía de España) tomar una siesta (si, nuevamente cortesía de España) y finalmente ir al patio trasero donde Antonio tenía su bendita cosecha de ese bendito, jugoso y delicioso frutó color rojo como la pasión, fruto que era un manjar para ambos.

, si que es un hermoso día -comento el mayor mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente y volteaba a ver al menor que disfrutaba comiendo un tomate-

-.¿Qué tanto me ves? -pregunto un tanto sonrojado Romano, al sentir la mirada del español-

nada -fue lo único que respondió el español mientras se acercaba al menor y le acariciaba por detrás de sus orejas de mínimo provocando que este soltará unos cuantos ronroneos- fusosososo que lindo~

ón no te rías de mi -gruño aún más sonrojado el menor mientras se apartaba del mayor-

romano, tienes la cara tan roja como un tomate -rió divertido mientras atraía al menor y lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo, cosa que provocaba que el corazón de Lovino se acelerará más y más- sabes... -empezó a hablar el mayor mientras con una mano cargaba a Lovino y con otra la cesta de tomates- esto me recuerda mucho a aquella época...

ón porque tienes que salir con eso -gruño el menor-

sólo que -al entrar a la casa dejo la cesta sobre la mesa- extraño aquella época en la que vivíamos juntos, ahora... Ahora casi ya no nos vemos ya que nos encontramos ocupados con nuestras obligaciones como países...

también era así antes te ibas por mucho tiempo días, semanas, meses inclusive años -recrimino romano- Y siempre que volvías, venías completamente herido -no podía evitar sentir un horrible dolor en su pecho al sólo recordar en todas aquellas veces cuando el español regresaba de sus viajes o guerras completamente herido, lleno de bendas, moretones y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo-

aún así no me arrepiento -confeso mientras miraba con ternura al menor que tenía los ojos todos aguados y brillosos- ya que era para protegerte, no me podía dar el lujo de perder a mi Romano -tal confesión provoco que Lovino guardara silencio, más sus pequeñas manitas se encontraban completamente blancas al mantener sus puños cerrados con mucha fuerza- ¿qué pasa? -pregunto algo preocupado al ver al menor así-

ña estúpido, idiota, maldito bastardo -empezó a decir Lovino sus ya muy conocidos insultos en varios idiomas conocidos y no conocidos por el español, más ninguno le afectaba ya que sabía de antemano el significado oculto entre ellos, y el echo de que Romano estuviera en ese efecto por el hechizo de Inglaterra y el pasar tiempo juntos había echo que el pasado hiciera mella en ellos, trayendo consigo buenos y malos recuerdos, cosas que vivieron juntos-

Romano -sin pensárselo dos veces abrazo con algo de fuerza al menor, procurando no lastimarlo. Al principio Lovino había puesto resistencia pero poco a poco iba sucumbiendo ante los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes del español que sintió algo húmedo y cálido en su pecho y era que sin poderlo evitar Lovino había soltado algunas cuantas lágrimas. Había algo que el quería decirle a ese bastardo, era algo que había estado ocultando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero el miedo, el puto miedo de confesar algo como eso y el rechazo provocaba un gran terror en el, así que nuevamente prefirió callar y calmar su llanto que después de unos cuantos minutos término convirtiéndose en un pequeño sollozo que poco a poco de iba disipando con las caricias y palabras reconfortantes del español- Lovino...

Más calló al escuchar el incesante sonido del timbre que no dejaba de sonar, cortando radicalmente el bello momento entre ambos, rápidamente el menor se apartó de Antonio y limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas, Antonio salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala no sin antes acariciar la cabeza del menor. Más al abrir la puerta se llevó una enorme sorpresa además de encontrarse tumbado en el suelo y con una joven encima de el que no dejaba de besarle toda la cara, sobre todo la boca.

ña, ¿quien demo... -más sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a Antonio tumbado en el suelo y con una mujer de piel algo acanelada, larga melena oscura como el enano, una nariz pequeña, ojos verdes y brillantes como los jades, labios grandes gruesos y muy bien delicianos y sin olvidar su ropa reconoció al instante, era un vestido tradicional color rosado con varios adornos y detalles en fucsia y dorado, que asentía a demasiado bien las curvas de su cuerpo. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al reconocer a esa mujer de exuberante cuerpo, como el Reino de Marruecos.-

Antonio, te eh extrañado demasiado -dijo la mujer mientras no soltaba al pobre español que sólo alcanzaba a sonreír con algo de nerviosismo-

, Anika ¡cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto cortésmente mientras se levantaba aún con la marroquí pegada a el-

-.¡Ah, muy bien cariño! -ronroneó la morena- y ¿tu? -pregunto muy interesada y sonriente mientras lo abrazaba de forma posesiva-

, pues bien... -más paró en seco al ver como Romano los miraba, más noto que la mirada del menor tenía algo, algo que no sabía exactamente que era. Pero el grito de la morena lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-.¡Que es esa cosa! -chillo la peli negra mientras señalaba despectivamente a la nación italiana que no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido-

debería preguntar yo al ver semejante ser no reconocido en esta mundo, galaxia, universo y dimensión paralela lleno de kilos y kilos de maquillaje -gruño el menor mientras la miraba con ¿odio?, ya que eso fue lo que Antonio noto en el menor-

-.¡Lovino! -levantó su voz al menor como pocas veces solía hacer-

-.¿Qué? Esa... Esa cosa ¿es Italia del sur? -pregunto al extraña más sus ojos adquirieron un brillo lleno de malicia-

-.¿Cómo que "esa cosa"? -chillo aún más ofendido el menor- acaso te estas viendo por primera vez en un espejo?

Romano -sentencio el español completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido algo muy raro en el- discúlpate con Anika en estos instantes

-.¿Qué? -abrió completamente sus ojos, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el maldito español le había dicho que se disculpara con esa maldita mujer?- jamás!

-no entendía el cambio radical del sureño, hace unos minutos se encontraban hablando y recordando el pasado, inclusive la pequeña nación italiana había dejado salir una parte de el, que sólo el y Feliciano conocían, y ahora se encontraba completamente arisco- discúlpate ahora mismo -volvió a hablar, más el menor parecía no flaquear-

ás -sentencio mientras los miraba con altanería- jamás me discúlpate con esa cosa.

cariño -suspiro la marroquí- déjalo, no es necesario que se disculpe.

-.P-pero... -volteo a ver a la mujer quien lo miraba de forma "comprensiva" según el-

que el siempre ah sido así, -sus ojos brillaban y sus palabras poco a poco y de forma un cubierta destilaban veneno cosa que sólo Lovino notaba- aunque es una lástima que no se parezca en nada a su hermano menor. Recuerdo que siempre decías cosas lindas de el, y de como te hubiera gustado tenerlo

~ Ita-chan -suspiro el español mientras ponía una cara tonta que sólo logró enojar al menor-

que siempre me decías lo limpia que mantenía la casa de Austria, lo obediente, lindo y talentoso que era -su lengua de víbora no paraba de destilar veneno, y era algo que no le importaba. Ya que "gracias" a la nación italiana sureña; ella jamás había conseguido un gran acercamiento con el país de la pasión. Pero al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a ese mocoso, en cierto modo se sentía afortunada y volvería a intentarlo más esta vez pensaba lograr quedarse con el español.

es verdad -aceptaba, más no se daba cuenta de que con eso clavaba una enorme daga en el corazón del pequeño italiano-  
Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, por segunda vez en el día sus pequeños puños se encontraban completamente blancos por la fuerza que había al mantenerlos cerrados y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

y estúpida arpía del infierno, espero que engordes y envejezcas rápido y todo tu puto cuerpo se llene de putas arrugas -hizo a copio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo- y tu maldito y estúpido español de mierda joder bastardo infeliz -grito a los cuatro vientos mientras corría a encerrarse a su habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta y loquearla-

-.Déjalo, ya se le pasara -hablo la marroquí mientras sonreía de forma consoladora o más bien feliz por su cometido-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se sentía mal, no paraba de llorar pero todo era culpa de esa maldita mujer y del bastardo español que no se daba cuenta de como esas palabras lo habían echo sentir mal. Si sabía que el no era tan talentoso como su hermano, inclusive su abuelo había preferido siempre mas a Feliciano que a el, cosa que lo demostró al llevárselo. Pero aún con todo eso no podía odiar a Veneziano, uno porque era su hermano, dos porque el no tenía la culpa, tres Veneziano lo quería y siempre ha estado ahí para el.

Pero encontrar a España y que este siempre le hablará de esa forma, que cuidará de el, que lo protegiera tantas veces inclusive siempre le decía cosas como "Eres el mejor Lovi", "Me encantan tus dibujos Lovi", "Para mi siempre serás el único Lovi". Se sentía feliz de que por una vez no fuera a Feliciano al que felicitarán si no que más bien a el. Pero desde el día en que conoció a esa mujer varias cosas cambiaron y más de una vez Antonio aceptó el haber querido tener a Feliciano con el; sin olvidar la verdaderas intensiones que esa mujer tenía con el estúpido español que no enterado o eso aparentaba.

úpido bastardo -las lágrimas por fin salían copiosas de sus ojos color olivo, su corazón dolía como nunca, asi que con mucha dificultad de subió a la cama y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas- maldición...! Estúpido, estúpido, estudio. Maldito bastardo, maldita bruja de pechos postizo. -continuaba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra sin dejar se sollozar hasta quedarse completamente dormido-

Por otro lado Antonio y la mujer, Anika se encontraba dichosa por su cometido y el haber cenado una deliciosa paella que Antonio había preparado, más para este supo amarga. Varias veces había ido a tocar la puerta de la habitación del menor, pero este siempre lo insultaba y le pedía a gritos que se fuerza, en su último intento decidió por dejar sólo al menor.

-.¿En qué piensas cariño? -pregunto algo melosa la marroquí, mientras seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

Lovino -más esas palabras la hicieron curvar sus labios en una nueva de disgusto- el nunca se comporta de esa manera tan arisca.

, ¿nunca? -rió al escuchar el comentario del español- cariño, desde que lo conozco ese... El quiero decir, el siempre ha sido así -lentamente se acercó al mayor y lo abrazo de manera demasiado afectuosa, cosa que no noto y aún así correspondió el abrazo de la morena- ya se le pasara.

razón -ambos se separaron para disgusto de la arpía, digo... Mujer- y gracias. Y será mejor que vayamos a descansar, sobre todo tu que debes estar cansada por el viaje.! -sonrió como siempre o eso creyó la bruja, digo arpía... etto... Es decir, Anika-

Y así el español se dispuso a escoltar a la marroquí directo a la que sería su habitación, en su estadía. Pero antes de marcharse el a la suya esta lo sorprendió con un beso fugaz en los labios, "es un beso de buenas noches" se escudó ella, para terminar deseándole buenas noches (muy a su pesar) y encerrarse en su habitación y poder descansar, de por sí mañana sería otro día.

Antonio se regresó al pasillo que conducía a su habitación que por pura casualidad estaba enfrente a la de Romano toco una, dos, tres veces y nada. Soltó un sonoro bufo no y se dio vuelta mientras susurraba un "Buenas noches, Lovi". Finalmente se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir, y esperando a que mañana el menor estuviera más tranquilo.

Por otro lado, Lovino que desde había ratos se encontraba profundamente dormido, que inclusive hablaba dormido.

-."España, España ¿dónde estas? ... No... No me dejes -pronunciaba aún entre sueños, y lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos- "España..."

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
